<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forbidden Fruit by Trekgloria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813965">Forbidden Fruit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trekgloria/pseuds/Trekgloria'>Trekgloria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Poldark - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fantasy by Demelza about Ross, Fantasy by Ross about Demelza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:07:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>42,149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trekgloria/pseuds/Trekgloria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A small examination of a "what if" scenario between Ross and Demelza before they were married.  Purely fiction, just a spin on something that happened, only in this author's mind. Nothing too sexual.  A bit of imagining, some mention of nudity.<br/>Comments appreciate. When possible the desire to grow as a writer is appreciated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Master - Relationship, servant - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1</p>
<p>Surveying her afternoon’s handiwork, Demelza smiled, feeling rather satisfied with today's industry. In less than two hours she had collected six full baskets of apples and lined them along the stone wall. Taking the longest oar from the barn she managed to knock most of the apples to the ground, gather, and place them out of the reach of the hungry cows. But, dangling from the upper branches enough to fill another basket and she needed to harvest them today. Alone on the farm, Jud and Prudie slunk off for Sawle as soon as Ross returned to the mine after lunch. An afternoon in the village by now augured Jud be ripe drunk and Prudie jug bitten as well. Still, the spells she had Nampara to herself, to do as she pleased; she often explored the rooms, imagining this house was hers to oversee. Such a sweetness at the thought, she loved Nampara. She tried to imagine what Ross’ mother did to make it a good and satisfying home for her husband and sons. All the beautiful things she found tucked in drawers or stored in boxes and bins that once belonged to his mother, she lovingly cleaned, polished, and returned to pride of place. </p>
<p>And here, at Nampara a days’ industry to occupy the body, fresh water from the pump, good and filling food to prepare to ease the hunger, a fire to warm one to the bones, no fear of being wakened and beaten for imagined offences, and a Master such as Captain Poldark; yes everything a person could wish for existed at Nampara. But, Jud and Prudie still sought solace in the bottle and too many times she saw Captain Ross fuddled in liquor. Always pining for the woman he could not possess, Mistress Elizabeth Poldark. She shook her head, she had gone a bit maudlin today. Others might fail to appreciate the blessings of comfort, safety, and the bounty Nampara offered, but for her here was home, where she belonged, here the only place she felt truly content and happy. Still, she needed to finish harvesting the apples soon and put the food on the fire for Captain Ross’ evening meal. But, the only way to reach the apples so high up was to climb into the tree and beat the branches.  </p>
<p>Propping the oar against the trunk, she turned a basket over, stood on it, and clambered onto the stonewall, then climbed onto the lowest branch. Realizing every time she moved, she trod on her hem, she hiked the skirt up and tucked it under her belt. And as her shoes made it irksome to keep her balance, she kicked each off and watched them drop to the ground. Yes, now her feet could flex on the branch and she edged herself along carefully. Feeling better balanced and no longer worried about falling, she pulled the oar up and continued to climb. Finally a good twenty feet above the ground she began to beat the branches, and watched the apples fall. Sadly all landed in mud, as the tree, though rooted on the roadside of the wall, over the years developed a substantial lean towards the pasture side. During the squall last night a good many apples blew down, and those that landed inside the pasture were immediately eaten by the cattle huddled under the tree during the rain. And, another big storm was brewing, so she must gather the apples today. The crop this year was one of the best; she need only clean them well and store in the earth cellar to ensure they remained fresh for months. Any that might go bad, she would scrub, offer them to Captain Ross to enjoy over the next few days . Those badly bruised she would add to their daily meals over the next few days, in a pie and even make a chutney. Bounty, such a satisfying feeling for her industry, yes this was a good day at Nampara. </p>
<p>But, she wanted them all in before the sun went down this evening. The cattle would soon return there to shelter from the coming storm and enjoy the bounty yielded by old Zephyr. And these her favorites, the Master called them Cornish Gilliyflower apples. But these fruits must be picked as late in the season as possible. But these apples, the scent was heady, a soft green with a reddish hue, and a yellowish dry flesh, so sweet. As she ate that first one, Ross watched her, laughed, and tousled her curls. “Don’t go eating all of them, we must share, these are my favorites too.” She had never tasted anything as delicious as these till that first autumn at Nampara. Sweeter than the toffees Sur gave her  for Christmas. And such a gift, she had never received a present for Christmas till that first year working at Nampara. In thinking, it was Captain Ross who gave her this life and for that she loved him. Smiling at the thought, whom could she ever share that with, she, his scullery maid and he, her master, she was indeed maudlin today.</p>
<p>As a child, scrumping along the lanes was the only way to get apples or any fresh fruits and nuts. She knew of six trees along the lanes in Illogan, but they produced a different type of apple, hardly worth eating. When she told him how dry, hard, and somewhat bitter those were; Captain Ross explained: “Yes, those are from spitters, only good for making hard ciders, not fit for eating.”’</p>
<p>‘Judas, spitters, that sounds disgusting.’ She remembered saying. Thinking of all the old men and few women who chewed tobacco and spat great wads of disgusting slabber without any concern for those who trod in it. She recalled stepping in the slimy mess when barefoot, as shoes were expensive and worn only when necessary. The memory still turned her stomach. </p>
<p>‘Yes, spitters, grown from a seed, those rarely produce apples for eating, not at all a sweet  taste. Often as people ate fruits, they spat out the seed or if eaten by a bird passed through the gullet to grow where deposited. And apples grown from seeds were often sour and almost inedible without a bit of work by cooking or fermenting.’ Smiling at her as he shared his husbandry knowledge. </p>
<p>Now that she knew the differences she could manage which to harvest to eat and which to turn into a drink or cook. But she was looking forward to enjoying a few of these that were bruised, and the rest stored for the coming months. Sur said he would find his mother’s recipes for chutney and a pie for her to make. But these apples were the best and she knew how much Captain Ross loved them. So she must harvest them this day. While compliments were rare from Sur, when pleased with her industry, he often smiled and gave a kind remark. She was determined to gather each one, more reasons for him to be glad he brought her here.  In truth, the recent brawl between Captain Ross and her father provoked a fear of being made to leave Nampara and Captain Ross. She must prevail upon Captain Ross to see she had value and desire for her to remain.</p>
<p>Peering through the leaves, only a few apples still swayed the edge of the branches. With the oar so long, it took both hands to manage. Stretching to reach the last danglers, the branch snapped and she fell. Her head struck two branches as she tumbled, and when she hit the ground she felt the wind knocked out of her and a sharp pain in her ankle. The last thing she remembered was lying in the mud trying to get her wits about her and Garrick licking her face. Some time later she woke and realized the sun was casting long shadows, wondering how long she had been here. Trying to rise, the pain in her head and now her ankle. She had to get up, collect the apples and get to the house, but was unable to stand. Calling for Prudie or Jud, but only Garrick responded, barking like he did when the fox came too near the chicken coop. Then suddenly Captain leapt over the low wall and came running to her. </p>
<p>Returning from the mine, another day of bringing up far too little good ore, but looking forward to a good meal and asking Demelza to join him after dinner for some company. Though they spoke little, having her sit in the library with him made the evenings less grim. The sound of Demelza quietly forming new words as she sounded them out, smiling at her struggle, but knowing when she felt confident, she would say the new word loud enough for him to hear. Glancing and giving her a smile at her industry, a shy smile back and she resumed her reading. Or the nights Demelza shelled the peas and beans, she often hummed or sang softly. All her evenings shared with him, comforting and a reminder of his mother. On occasion asking her to sing a specific song. If unfamiliar with it, within a week he would hear her first hum, then a few days later, Demelza would sing it for him. Demelza’s determination to learn was inspiring. Would that he applied himself so studiously as a boy, but his knack and calling was towards an ephemeral industry, freebooting and wrecking, like a wraith gliding between the worlds. </p>
<p>As he approached the house, the sound of Garrick whining and barking furiously. Though he could not understand each different bark as well as Demelza, this one meant something was out of order. Had the dog cornered a badger, that could take a natsty turn. But where was the girl? He often called the dog ‘Your Shadow’ as the creature rarely strayed far from her side. And surely she must hear his yelps. Coming upon the apple tree he saw the baskets lined up along the wall. Had she taken one to the barn, but why was Garrick not with her?  Guiding the horse to the fence, he peered over the wall and saw Demelza lying in the mud, perhaps unconscious.</p>
<p>From the horse Ross leapt over the wall.  For a moment he thought Demelza was muddled from taking the Port, but looking at the scene, apples, the oar, the broken branch, and the girl in the mud with Garrick worrying over her, he realized Demelza had fallen from the tree. Damn the child, she was always doing too much. This was a job he would pay some of the young boys to do, why had she been up the tree? As he landed in mud he spoke. “Demelza, what happened? Child are you hurt?”</p>
<p>Hearing Captain Ross’ voice she tried to rise again, but felt dizzy and the pain made her feel sick to her stomach. <br/>“No Sur, I be alright.” But her voice sounded funny, as it did sometimes when she took too much Port.</p>
<p>Realizing Demelza was injured, he bent over and lifted her, surprised by how light she felt in his arms. Mud was plastered to her clothes and hair.  Demelza moaned, then whimpered as he carried her towards the house.</p>
<p>“No, walk, please no, Sur mustn’t, mud on your clothes.” Mumbling, such a funny taste in her mouth.</p>
<p>Hurrying across the field, “Quiet Demelza. I must put you in the tub and wash the mud off to see what injury you have managed.”</p>
<p>Carrying her to the house, Garrick jumped up to see her face the whole way, forever bonded and loving Demelza. As he entered, he blocked the dog, who whined at being separated from the girl. Taking her through to the store room he needed to wash her. He tried to stand her up, but Demelza slipped to the floor. Realizing she was barely conscious, for a moment he stared at her lying there. He needed to remove Demelaz’s clothes and put her in the tub, already full of water. Yes again, anticipating his desire, she prepared his bath earlier, all it needed was a couple kettles of boiling water to heat it. Yet another intimate way Demelza brought momentary pleasures into his life. But no time for thoughts of the satisfaction she brought; kneeling he realized she was wearing one of his father’s old shirts, taken in, but still far too large, and her skirt again, an old one of his mother’s and far too large, held up with a belt. Undoing the knot, Ross remembered Demelza's arrival wearing her brother’s ragged shirt and breeches tied with a length of rope, all he burned, surely crawling with vermin. Before letting her in the house that day, he had stripped her and held her under the pump scrubbing her head to remove any crawlers. The sight of that thirteen year old girl naked under the pump shocked him. Her back was full of weals, many old and healed, but a number fresh and still raw. The child’s father seemed to delight in beating the child. And, from the back, it was impossible to tell that this creature was a girl. As she straightened and faced him that day, naked and glaring at him for his rough handling of her, already displaying that streak of determination and righteous indignation he now admired, it was still hard to know he had a girl before him. Only the soft down of fine vellus hair dusted along her crotch indicated a young woman was developing. Oddly that day, no feeling arose in him at seeing the girl naked, just the need to clean her. But today as he began to remove her clothes a new feeling welled within him. Slipping off her oversized blouse, then skirt, he saw she only had a thin shift underneath. As he slid it down her body, he saw the girl now had breasts. Yes, her chest, no longer flat and smooth like a boy’s. Why had he even noticed? But today, Demelza’s light brown nipples hard; damn thinking of the child with breasts. Staring at her body, unable to control himself, his eyes slid to her groin, and there a full patch of  pale red maidenhair. And today, the sight of her Mons Venus sent a flame through his body that settled at his groin. The realization he was staring at Demelza naked flustered him; she was desirable and with that the guilt spawned a flush spread across his cheeks. Damn the child, why hadn’t he sent her packing, back with her father to Illugan?  The old babble merchants would revel in knowing he stripped his scullery maid while she was all but dead to the world. Quickly lifting her, he placed her limp body in the water. The cool water roused Demelza and her eyes opened staring into his. </p>
<p>The sensation of the cold water caused her to gasp and shiver, and suddenly she feared drowning. Flailing in the water, then Ross spoke to her; “Calm yourself Demelza, you fell and I put you in the bath to remove the mud.” His voice, always so low and soothing, she looked up at Ross, saw him staring at her, realized she was naked, and he the one who had removed her clothes. Her mind swam trying to understand.  “Please, no, no.” Unsure what she meant, just not wanting him to see her naked. Desperate to hide her body, Demelza crossed her arms and slid completely under the water.</p>
<p>Her body so recently changed, her first woman’s flow began just a few months before. Confused, her mother long dead and lacking familiarity with the mysteries of a woman’s body, what to do was unknown territory. Unsure and frightened by the blood smeared down her legs, she hid in her room and waited till Ross and Jud were out. Finally going to Prudie, her head down, she asked what to do. Something maternal in Prudie seemed to blossom with Demelza’s request for help. Calling her a poor little thing, Prudie took her to the closet and gave her a pile of rags. Showing her how to fold them, but saw the girl lacked pantaloons, she went and found a pair of Ross’ old trousers. “Here, you’ll need to wear these and pin them in. Tonight, try to find a smaller pair in the old clothes chest. And the blood will stain, you must wash the rags each night. Go through the rag basket and make yourself several. Till ye be a proper woman bedded by a man, only a little should come each month, but you must note when each flow begins and when each stops, then look a month next to come again. When it doesn’t, you be with child.” Grateful for the concern and help Prudie offered, Demelza hugged the woman and kissed her cheek.  Though Prudie’s final words that day; “Being more careful now who you share yur time with. This cause men become brutes, ya canna trust them, even those who call themselves gentlemen. You be too friendly and kind like, it in your nature. Men not know the difference between a cup of tea and a Sunday meal for the reverend. Careful child.”</p>
<p>But with that knowledge, evidence of knowing a man, her head reeled. Anticipating rutting with another, like the beasts. She would need a pile of these rags for many years to come. The only man who she respected was Captain Ross, but he be not for the likes of her. But with the arrival of her flow, her body took on a new life, her breasts ached, and for the first time she noticed the swelling of them, too often feeling the nips hard against her shift, but only when he was near. </p>
<p>In the moment, she could only be thankful it was not her time of the month. Still, slipping under the water, she suddenly sputtered and tried to push against the tub with her feet.  With that pressure the pain in her ankle radiated up her leg and she cried out’ “Judas.” Then Captain Ross reached and grabbed her arm to pull her up, but in the doing, slid his hand across her breast and she at sensation moaned then gasped.</p>
<p>Watching the girl flounder, Ross began to reach for Demelza, to pull her up, but his hand caught her breast and without thought, lingered, soft and firm, desire rose, then he flinched. “Demelza, stop thrusting about. As soon as Jud returns he can fetch Dwight and Prudie can attend you.” Not sure what he meant by attend, but seeing Demelza naked, suddenly he needed to distance himself from this girl, to get away, before the thought became an offence to her and a nostrum for him. No, rather he must just grace her privacy.   </p>
<p>“No, just let me be. I can cope.” The pain in her ankle and head grew steadily worse in the moment and she just wanted to dissolve into the water.</p>
<p>Rising, Ross patted Demelza on the head. “I shall leave you to soak and when you are unsullied, call me, I will carry you up to bed.”</p>
<p>““No, the apples, the cattle will eat them, I must collect them and then move the baskets into the storeroom. The rains a coming.” Determined not to let her day’s industry be for naught. “</p>
<p>“Stay here Demelza.” A chore out of the house was the best way to avoid dealing with the carnal thoughts for this girl.</p>
<p>“No the ones in the pasture first, before the cattle eat them, must gather those first.” Somehow she was sure Ross would leave the apples on the ground. But they must be collected before the cows came up for the night. But mustn’t take all, let a few be left, intentional like, animals and tree spirits need them and will bless the tree for the following year. Mustn’t take all from the tree spirits, be respectful else won’t give more next year.” Fearing Sur not know about the spirits, but determined not to let her day’s industry be for naught.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2</p><p>Leaving the girl in the bath, Ross went outside and saw the cattle slowly heading for the apple tree. Hurrying along, he grabbed the basket, entered the pasture and collected as many of the apples before the cows arrived and pushed him aside to enjoy the fallen bounty. Carrying the basket out, he grabbed the reins of the horse and walked him to the barn.  Placing the basket in an empty stall, he took the wheelbarrow and in a couple of trips moved all the apples into the safety of the barn. Noticing Demelza’s shoes, he grabbed them, then grabbed the remaining apples still on the ground, and returned to the house. Thinking Jud and Prudie must be home by now, he went in. There on the floor, the girl, lying with just a sheet across her body.  Apparently Demelza managed to get out of the tub, tried to stand, and fell. One of her injuries must be worse than he could determine. Ross needed Dwight, but feared to leave her without someone to watch her or else to fetch the doctor. There was little to do but stay with her and wait. Placing the apples on the sideboard, he stooped, lifted Demelza. In doing so, he stepped on the sheet, pulling it off the girl.  </p><p>As the sheet slid off her body, Demelza curled into a ball and started to cry: “No, I can walk.”</p><p>“Hush child, you have injured your leg and addled your brain. You are in no fettle to walk.” Such a turn of events, a naked Demelza in his arms and he carrying her to bed. What a story this would make for the tattlers to spread. As he reached the back stairs Ross realized it was impossible to carry Demelza up the narrow steps cradled in his arms. Pulling Demelza away from his body, shifting her, she dangled before him, like a rare bauble. He could see her clearly from tip to toe, her skin usually hidden under clothes, silken, lustrous as a pearl, with a smattering of light freckles, her breasts firm, her nipples hard, a gentle curve at her stomach and slight flare of her hips. He swallowed hard, then threw her over his shoulder like a sack of flour. Suddenly Demelza’s naked buttocks rested against his cheek. To balance her, Ross slid his arms around Demelza’s legs, realizing how soft her skin felt against his. In the moment, the risible image of a man carrying his naked scullery maid to bed brought a smile to his face. Surely this was the debauchery the chinwags imagined. Reaching Demelza’s room, Ross pushed the door open and laid Demelza on the bed. Immediately she pulled a quilt over her body. Looking around to find something for the girl to wear Ross opened the wardrobe and saw her few clothes neatly hung on the pegs. Taking the only clean shift, he noticed the child possessed just seven other items. She obviously needed more clothes. Somehow he had ignored the fact that this young girl, without anything, depended on him for everything. The contrition for his lack of care and concern for Demelza’s needs in the moment replaced any wickedness of thought.</p><p>As soon as Ross left to fetch the apples she was determined to get out of the tub and cover herself.  Yet each time she attempted to stand, the pain in her ankle caused her to slip back into the water. Turning over, to put her weight on her knees, she was finally able to balance herself on one foot while holding on to the tub. Seeing the sheet hung on the back of the chair, she earlier prepared the room for Ross to take his bath, now that was ruined because of her recklessness. Straddling the side of the tub, Demelza grabbed the sheet, but the floor was wet and she slipped. Lying on the wet slate slabs, unable to pull herself up, Demelza curled into a ball and covered herself with the sheet. If only Prudie would come home. She wanted to die of embarrassment, how would she ever look at this man again. Surely for all the nuisance she caused, Captain Ross would send her back to Illogan, to her father, to face all the scolds and gossips. But far worse would be Captain Ross’ knowledge of her naked and never wanting to see her again. Surely her master was displeased with her and would demand that she leave come morning.</p><p>Then Ross entered and found her on the floor. Demelza felt him lift her, but the sheet slipped off her body and she was naked in his arms. Mortified, she pressed her body against his to prevent him seeing her breasts. Then as he began to mount the stairs, Captain pulled her away and held her before him. In the moment Demelza felt like a rag doll, exposed, dangling in the air till he hoisted her over his shoulder and hauled her to her room.  When Captain Ross laid her on the bed, she grabbed the quilt and pulled it to cover her body.  Watching Ross, he went to the wardrobe and took her other shift out and laid it on the bed. </p><p>“Here, can you put that on or do you need me to dress you?” The question seemed droll considering he had removed her clothes and carried her naked to bed. </p><p>“No, I can dress myself. Then I must put your supper on the fire. You have nothing to eat till late.” Suddenly aware Captain Ross was home for his dinner and she had failed to set the pie to cook.</p><p>“Demelza you are to remain in this bed. I will put it in to bake and then I must fetch Dwight, but you must promise to stay abed. Do you understand, will you promise?” Surely Demelza was unable to go down the stairs on her own. “I will go for Dwight, but only if you promise to stay abed.”</p><p>“But you canna fix your supper. Tisn’t right, that be my job, what your servant do. Your dinner ought be on the table waiting for you.” Nearly crying and wanting to simply become his scullery maid, not a broken child he had seen naked.</p><p>Stooping to be near her: “Demelza, do not worry about that. I assure, I am quite capable of putting a pie in to bake. I was a soldier and in the middle of a war often the cook fought alongside us and we ate what we foraged, with no opportunity to place it on the fire. And, before my time as a soldier, here at Nampara, there were far too many days if I wanted to eat, preparing it myself was a necessity. Jud and Prudie are not yet returned, so I must go for Dwight, but you must stay abed. Promise me that.” Knowing if Demelza gave her word, she would honor it. “I’ll go now, I require you to lie in my bed and await my return to you.” Immediately regretting that turn of phrase. But in the moment, Ross became the boy of Nampara, standing in his old room, looking at the girl in his old bed, and realized old memories die hard and often return to haunt you.</p><p>Hurrying down the stairs, as he went into the kitchen Ross saw the pie ready to go into the oven. Though a simple pie, the girl always decorated the top to indicate the filling encased in the pastry. Today, Demelza had created leaves to indicate a tree, so this would be a woodcock pie, where the bird might rest. Apparently, she had traded something to add this meat to the larder. Her industry knew no bounds. Sliding the  pie into the oven he walked into the storeroom and saw the apples, the cause of this injury. No, not the apples, rather the tenacity of the girl. From Demelza’s arrival, initially scurrying around the house, always looking for something to do. Soon after her arrival a gradual restructure of his life occurred, his clothes now washed, ironed, and put away each week. Then one by one, Demelza completely cleaned each room, polished the furniture till it gleamed, washed the windows, returned his mother’s trinkets to decorate the room, set the furniture to make the best use, to catch the breeze in summer and changed it for the winter, to focus the warmth of the fire. And finally, taking over the cooking from Prudie, the most appreciated chore. And still Demelza tended the garden and provided any assistance he might need in the barns or with the animals. In truth, Demelza was less scullery maid and more mistress of his home. Here at Nampara, the skittish girl had morphed into a competent young woman. </p><p>Grabbing several apples, a jug of water, and cup, he took them up to Demelza. Going into her room he saw her sitting on the side of the bed with her shift on. “I want you under the covers Demelza. Here, you need to drink; water only till Dwight sees you, and I brought some of the apples you love so well. Like Eve, your determination to taste forbidden fruit has consequences for us all.” </p><p>Looking at her, in spite of what he momentarily glimpsed of a woman’s body, now her hair damp, her body covered by the shift, he was reminded of the girl he brought home; in justification to serve as his scullery maid, but in motive to save her. That simple act spawned such consequences yet who was the more satisfied?</p><p>Ross patted her head and smiled. “I expect you to be well and again look after Nampara and all who reside here, do you understand? But, today, you must be seen by Dwight and do what he prescribes. Please, stay abed, I will send Your Shadow in to stay by you.” Knowing full well, the dog spent every night beside the girl, being let in after they all went to bed, and sent out before anyone else rose in the morning. “But, you must promise me you will stay in this bed.” </p><p>“Yes Sur. I only wanted to collect the apples, they be your favorite. With the storm a coming, most be blown down and the cattle eat them tonight, I be sorry Sur.” Looking into Ross’ eyes, they changed color depending on his mood. As he gazed at her now, they were the color of the sky at dusk, beautiful and comforting. And a relief, Captain Ross still wanted her to remain. Perhaps he still saw her as a child, the one he brought home and scrubbed under the pump till she thought he rub her raw, just his scullery maid, nothing more. But, that was enough in the moment, she could continue to live at Nampara and serve him.</p><p>Turning, Ross left the room and went downstairs. As soon as he opened the door, Garrick shot through and bounded up the steps. Though a dumb beast, his steadfast love for that girl bought a wistful smile, something to aspire to. Going to the barn, saddling the horse, he mounted, and set off at a gallop.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3</p>
<p>Lying in the bed, Demelza allowed the pain to wash over her. Reaching for the jug, she poured some water and drank. Cool, she realized it had been hours since she had eaten and drank anything. Taking an apple, she squeezed it and inhaled the aroma before taking a bite. Juicy and sweet, Demelza enjoyed the taste, decadent, and a reminder of her situation now. This life at Nampara seemed as far from Illogan as the moon. She simply must be healed by the morning. Though Sunday was a day of rest, she often used her free time to work in the garden. Few vegetables remained this late in the season, but she would harvest the scant remainders, then pull up the bare plants, and share with the beasts. And she had planned to bake an apple pie, if Captain Ross would find the recipe. So much to do, and chores would not be done with her lying abed.  </p>
<p>Lying in Sir’s old bed, for a moment, Demelza wondered, what had Ross thought as he removed her clothes, seeing her naked then carrying her to his old bedroom? Was there any sense that she was a woman and no longer a girl with crawlers? Though embarrassed at him knowing her naked body, so pale, so flat, so lacking in anything a man like Captain Ross might desire. Yet feeling his hands as he put her in the water, being held in his arms, being exposed, and finally as he laid her upon the bed, spawned a thought, an ache to know him. Did other women know how it felt to be carried by Ross, laid upon the bed, be seen naked, and more? Such musings be wicked, it said so in the Bible. But, those thoughts sidled in when Ross was close, when she could smell him fresh and clean after his bath, or seeing him coming towards the house after a day of riding, or watching him as he bent over his charts and maps in the evening. Those times when it seemed it was just the two of them, yes she now defined it; aching for him. Prospects of Ross filled her mind and stirred her body.   </p>
<p>Demelza heard the backdoor open and the click of Garrick’s nails upon the back steps.  Quickly the dog bounded in, jumped onto the bed, and laid his head upon her hip and waited for her to pet him. Smiling at the pup; “Good boy, good boy.” She stroked his head and waited for Ross to return with Dr. Enys.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4  </p>
<p>Reaching Dwight’s cottage he saw a dozen or more villagers waiting along the stone wall.  There, the doctor was attending to a man with several villagers clustered around.  Realizing it was Saturday, and the villagers had half day work, coming to see the doctor on their time off. This, why Jud and Prudie fled the house, seeking comfort of the spirits in the nearest kiddlywink. Jud, by now, well corned and dagged, leading the bacchanalia, holding court, expounding on everything, contributing nothing save his own sense of importance. Prudie surrounded by the village fishwives, dispensing gossip; she, the acknowledged font of knowing everything about everybody. Like some ancient Sybil, she possessed an intimacy with local society; high and low, all came under her bailiwick. Still, for all her bad habits, the woman kept her tongue when it came to Nampara. But it would be hours before they returned to the house, and well into tomorrow before either recovered enough from their weekly indulgence in liquored excess. Neither could be trusted to care for Demelza tonight. </p>
<p>Each person greeted him as Captain, the men doffing their hats and women dipping their heads. Most depended for all or some part of their livelihood from him. Each person held some small token of payment for their treatment. Though poor, and hard coin scarce, charity was never expected for a service. A loaf of bread, a jug of some type of homemade spirits, even a handful of rushlights, and one young child held a bouquet of wildflowers. When he reached the table set up with an assortment of medical instruments and various nostrums, the next person waiting stepped back and allowed him to speak to Dwight.</p>
<p>“Dwight, I need you to come to Nampara immediately. Demelza fell from the apple tree, she is unable to stand unassisted, and was unconscious when I found her. My concern, she has broken something, but more, her head injury worries me.” Beyond the typical injuries seen day to day in a community of fishing, farming, and mining, the war introduced him to a range of injuries, both superficial and gruesome. An injured ankle would heal with time, but a blow to the head presaged many perils.</p>
<p>“Yes, I’ll come now. These are my regular patients, just monitoring their various conditions. None of their ailments today are serious.” </p>
<p>Finishing with the one man, Dwight smiled at the rest. “Tomorrow, please come by tomorrow  after church, I’ll be here then, but I have a patient who needs me to attend now.”  <br/>Grabbing his bag, Dwight saddled his horse, and rode after Ross, already ahead and putting the spur to his mount.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5 </p>
<p>Reaching Nampara, Ross leapt off his horse and bade Dwight follow him. Taking the  stairs two at a time, without knocking on her door, he burst in.  Garrick lying on the bed, his nose against her hand, wagged his tail as Ross entered and duteously stepped down. Dwight moved to examine the girl. He turned to Ross. “What happened exactly?” </p>
<p>“I found her under the apple tree. A large branch, broken on the ground beside her, I assumed Demelza fell from the tree. She was covered in mud, barely able to speak, nor stand. I put her in the tub to remove the mud and see what injuries she obtained. I know her ankle pains her and the girl is unable to stand. But Demelza was unconscious when I first saw her.  Though she spoke as I carried her into the house. While I was collecting the apples, Demelza managed to get out of the tub, but fell. I had to carry her up here.  Before I left to fetch you, she had dressed and was talking. I see she ate an apple and drank some of the water I left for her. I have not been gone more than an hour. Still men, far stronger than she, and we know what a head injury can do. Can you not rouse her?” Suddenly realizing Demelza had not responded to either of them.</p>
<p>“She sleeps, at least I believe it is only sleep. I’ll need to wake her and ask some questions, but first let me see her ankle.” </p>
<p>Lifting the covers, her shift mid thigh, Ross saw the creamy white skin till it reached Demelza’s right ankle, there red and swollen. And as soon as Dwight began to palpate her shin, Demelza woke and cried out.</p>
<p>“Judas, that hurts.” responding and jerking her foot from Dwight’s hand.  </p>
<p>“Forgive me Demelza, but I must examine it. I do not believe it is broken, but it is badly sprained. I need to wrap it and you must stay in bed for several days. Ross can wait on you.” Hoping the vision of Ross waiting on her would bring a smile to face. Instead, he saw her look at Ross, turn her face and thought he saw a tear.  Afraid his examination was causing her pain;  “I can provide a posset for the pain. But, first I must conduct a thorough exam to rule out any other injuries.” Turning to Ross; “Please, leave the room while I examine Demelza.” Pausing, not wanting to embarrass the girl in front of Ross, he tossed his head towards the door.</p>
<p>Taking Dwight’s meaning, Ross smiled at Demelza, shutting the door as he left . Appreciating why Dwight sent him out of the room, yet also holding the memory of but an hour ago he gazed upon Demelza’s naked body. Going downstairs he took a glass of Brandy, then smelled the pie. Removing it from the oven he put it aside to cool. Setting the table for two, he would insist Dwight join him for supper. Going outside, he took the horse to the barn, removed the tack, then fed the creature.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 6</p>
<p>Smiling at Demelza to allay any concerns, Dwight realized, Ross spoke the truth, he saw many a man take a blow to the head, rise, continue to fight or march or play cards and several hours later drop dead from an injury such as this. Though he knew the girl would be embarrassed he needed to examine her. Sitting on the bed beside the girl, he began to gently palpate from crown to the base of her skull. Parting the soft red hair, he looked for any open wound but found none. Just behind her right ear, he found the lump, the size of a pullet egg. Yet simply finding the swelling and knowing the prognosis remained a mystery beyond his training and tools. Only time revealed the extent of a head injury.</p>
<p>Placing his ear against her chest, Dwight listened to her heartbeat, strong and steady, a good sign, and her breathing regular and unobstructed. But Demelza was active and otherwise healthy, working from sunup to sun down. From her time moving into Nampara, he observed a scrawny child blossom in a lithe young lady. Then he moved a candle in front of her eyes, but the pupils responded to the level of light and changed size, another good sign. Tilting her head back, he examined her nose for any discharge, but again, no blood or cloudy drainage. As of yet, there was no further bruising on her scalp beyond the lump on her head.  Though Demelza was obviously distressed by the accident and embarrassed at the attention, her demeanor was neither irritable nor dazed. Handing her the glass of water: “Here drink this please.” He watched her movements, and though walking would better demonstrate any clumsiness or evidence of lightheadedness, that was not an option with her ankle so badly sprained. Fortunately Demelza did not display other symptoms of nausea or vomiting, seizures or the inability to wake. Those meant a far more dangerous injury.</p>
<p>“Demelza, I must ask you some questions and I need you to answer truthfully. Please do not deny something, this is very important, do you understand? You must answer truthfully, it is very important so I may provide the best course of treatment. MayI depend on you to tell me the truth?” Knowing the girl would seek to minimize her symptoms, but he had to make her understand he needed to know the truth.</p>
<p>The knowledge this man possessed in some ways frightened her, but in others inspired her.  She knew a range of things to do for minor injuries and ordinary sickness. To avoid the rough life in  Illogan, she often sought out the company of Aunt Hepsy, the oldest person she knew in her village.  Hepsibah Chegwin came from a line of healers, she often recited at least four grandmothers before her. Narrating the very tales passed to her through all those women, as far back as when the Spanish put to sea and came upon the land at Penzance, Newlyn, and Mousehole, firing their cannons, setting fires, even holding Mass. How the ancient ancestor, Sir Francis Godolphin, Sheriff of Cornwall, turned them back with only twelve servants. Good Cornish men saved England. But upon reaching such an advanced age, Aunt Hepsy could no longer go out and harvest the necessary ingredients she used in her medicines. Fascinated by the knowledge Aunt Hepsy possessed, when she could escape the demands of caring for her brothers and the house, she slipped away to visit and volunteered to collect the various plants the woman used to concoct her potions and healing salves. Loving the smell of her cottage, full of drying flowers and herbs, and how she made amazing healing philters and salves. Whenever she saw the flowers Aunt Hepsy used, she would fill a pail and take them to her. In exchange, the old woman showed her how to make many of the liniments, elixires, and physics. Unmarried, Aunt Hepsy, lacked a daughter to pass on her knowledge. When people came for the medicines, Demelza observed how important it was for Aunt Hepsy to know everything about the illness or injury, else she would not share her skills and remedies. Believing that Doctor Enys understood as did Aunt Hepsy: “Yes, I will, I promise.”</p>
<p>“Demelza, what were you doing? Ross says he believes you were gathering apples and fell from the tree. I know you were unconscious for some time, do you have any idea how long? And does your head hurt, is it any worse than when you first woke?  And, how many fingers am I holding up?” Suddenly realizing, she might not be able to count, he shifted from four to one. </p>
<p>“Yes, I was trying to collect the apples. I knocked almost all down then the branch broke. Now all this bother. Sur will surely send me back to Illogan for ruining his evening. It pains me a bit, but not as much as it first did; corr it were a crack. Just now, when you touched it, that made it ache more, but doesn’t hurt so much as at first. I don’t know how long, probably less than an hour. And first it was four, but you changed it to one. Does that help?”</p>
<p>As she answered, no indication of slurred speech, another good sign and apparently Ross had been teaching Demelza. “Yes, very much. Now did you throw up? And have you had any other blows to the head which rendered you unconscious at any time in your life? And, does anywhere on your body feel numb or have shooting pains?” </p>
<p>Numbness and prior blows to the head indicated far more cause for worry. And how Demelza responded over the next few days would determine if the blow was dangerous, even life threatening so. If vomiting began, or Demelza was unable to wake on her own or developed seizures there was very little he could do except to attempt trepanning. But, that required swift action and he might not have enough time to even commence such an operation. By the time the worsening of her symptoms and he able to return, it might be too late to save Demelza. Even doing it now as a precautionary treatment, cutting through her skull to alleviate the swelling and releasing the blood entailed a danger that might kill her from intended prudence. And the considerable pain Demelza would experience, neither did he wish to inflict the horror of such a treatment on the girl unless absolutely necessary. Still, his scalpel and other instruments for an operation were always packed in his bag. The greatest concern now, how Demelza recovered over the next few days, though such an injury might lie dormant for some time.</p>
<p>“No, none before. I did feel sick, but only when I first tried to stand. But, it be my ankle that pains me the most. It be throbbing. How will I be able to move about to do my chores? Supper is already ruined and Captain Ross wasted his bathwater on me. All that mud and muck on me, now in the bottom of the tub, I need to empty it and clean it out well. What to do?” Even now she was far more concerned about her inability to complete her chores, realizing she couldn’t walk, than the pain.</p>
<p>“Your first prescription is not to concern yourself with your chores. Others can take care of them.” Though Prudie and Jud seemed inept, Ross had retained them, and they were capable, just lazy. </p>
<p>“I must examine the rest of your body. Can you please pull your shift down?” Realizing Demelza was now of an age to be embarrassed in revealing her body, even to her doctor, he turned while the girl slid it down. Carefully checking Demelza’s skin, like fine porcelain, almost translucent, a few areas displayed a blush of blue, indicating bruising already appearing and would deepen over the next few days. Slowly examining her, he moved his hand to her neck. “Please turn your head side to side and let me know if it hurts or feels stiff.”</p>
<p>First Ross, now Dr. Enys to see her naked body. Though he a doctor, he also Captain Ross’ friend and often visited and stayed for dinner. Now when she greeted and served him what must he think. Though she hated him seeing her in such a state, would Captain Ross share he had also seen her naked? How did one desire to collect the apples and surprise Captain Ross with her industry become such an embarrassing ordeal? Yet she appreciated how important it was to make sure nothing else was broken, though in the moment the embarrassment brought greater agony. Demelza twisted her head from side to side. “No, no pain.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be as quick and as gentle as I can, but if my prodding produces any pain, please advise me.” Smiling at the girl, aware of her concern.</p>
<p>Gently sliding his hands along her shoulders, arms, and neck, there were several scrapes and minor cuts, all those would heal without any treatment. And more bruising slowly blooming under the skin. Looking at her breasts, he refused to cause Demelza more embarrassment by palpating and moved to her stomach. Her shift remained covering her groin and top of her legs. “Please rollover, I need to see.” The word, what to say to the girl, your buttocks, suddenly seemed coarse and inappropriate, but Demelza understood and rolled over burying her face in the pillow.  Pulling her shift up, Dwight saw more blushing of the skin. Thankfully, she didn’t present any evidence of broken bones or internal injuries.  However, by tomorrow the girl would ache all over. A poppy infused drink would ease much of her pain, but he dared not prescribe anything to place her in a deep sleep this night. Turning to his bag to afford her some privacy as she covered her body.</p>
<p>Keeping his face turned from her: “Demelza, is there any possibility you are with child?” Bracing himself for whatever her answer might be. Women were notoriously reticent to share this condition with men, even their doctor, especially when unmarried. Still he must know and though her body showed no swelling, it might be early on. Dwoght knew the rumors which dogged Ross, that he had taken the girl to satisfy his lechery. And that he and his cousin’s wife had promised themselves before he left for the war, and that he knew to be true.  Ross spoke about his life in Cornwall during their time together in the war. And on rare occasions, Ross shared with him his love for Elizabeth and her promise to marry him, and that covenant was what maintained the man during the horrors of war. And knowing Ross and how he dealt with grief, losing Elizabeth left a scar carved deep in his psyche, deeper and more painful than the one on the man’s face he raggedly stitched in the middle of a battle in the colonies. Ross never flinched as he pulled the torn skin together and commanded him to hurry that he intended to return to the battle. Another battle and a second wound, the shot entered his ankle, just missing the bone, but left him with a limp, one he determinedly hid, but the ache remained. While each physical wound healed; the one on his face, a scar, like stripes for courageous actions, the one to his leg, hidden but always a reminder of the battles lost and squandering of life. However, the forfeit of Elizabeth acquired upon his return to Cornwall, a trauma to the heart, unseen, but of the three, the greater disfigurement and tribulation. And Dwight realized the suffering for Ross’ loss of Elizabeth might never heal. However, love for your ideal and the appetite for joining with another reflected the peculiar covenant of the heart and the demands of the groin. That men turned to a surrogate for satisfaction was accepted, perhaps even expected. And though he did not believe Ross would use this girl, as she lived under his roof and kept his house, he needed to know. And, even if not Ross, the girl was of an age and might be keeping company with a young man. Still asking did not insure a truthful answer.  </p>
<p>His words; ‘with child,’ immediately hit her like a blow, far worse than any her father struck. Hearing them, she felt as if she were falling from the apple tree again, out of control and the pain of striking the ground all over. Her very breath seemed to abandon her.  She understood that the babble-merchants must cackle and clack in their patch. But, what they imagined of Captain Ross and his scullery maid was truly nothing more than a Banbury Story. Captain Ross still pined for his cousin’s wife, not the likes of his scullery maid. Any salve for that ache came from working women. And Demelza imagined his visits to Truro included visits to a Moll. Men did have their needs. But, that the doctor would think she could entice her master was fantastical imagining.</p>
<p>“Judas God no. I ain’t never.” The word, what to use, especially to a doctor, an educated gentleman such as him.  Hanging her head; “No, never.” barely whispered this time.</p>
<p>“Please, this was not an accusation, but a standard question, which as a doctor I must ask all my female patients.” Though not completely true, it might reduce the insult and ease her embarrassment he saw the girl experience.</p>
<p>“That is all Demelza. I only need to bind your ankle now.”</p>
<p>“Judas, don’t touch it. It throbs with each beat of my heart.” Her voice angry that she’d brought this upon herself, but more, distressed that somehow her injury displeased Sur. How disappointed he must be, and now she unable to do her work. Surely Captain Ross would be angry at her for causing this disturbance in his life.</p>
<p>“I must, but I will be gentle. And I think a few extra pillows to prop it up will also ease the ache some. Plus for the pain tonight only a simple willow bark infusion.” Taking several packets he mixed one in a glass of water and placed the others on the table. “This should help and if you wake during the night, you may take another. Tomorrow morning, I will visit and determine then if you may take some Venetian Treacle.”</p>
<p>From his bag he removed lengths of muslin and knelt beside the bed and held Demelza’s foot. While most people refused to watch when he rendered any treatment where pain might follow, Demelza propped herself up on her elbows and intently observed him. When he applied pressure, she simply bit her lip. Ross had mentioned once, how frequently her father beat her and the scars he found that first day. And, today, he saw faint traces of  those lashes. A life of ill-treatment bred a stoic acceptance of pain. When he finished he went across the hall and removed the bolster on Ross’ bed and brought it back and placed her foot on it. </p>
<p>“There, this should lessen the throbbing and the willow bark will also provide some relief. Now, I’ll see that your pitcher is filled with fresh water, drink all you want and take another apple now, a belly with food rests easier. Might as well enjoy the forbidden fruit that has been the cause of your injury. And, tomorrow, have a light breakfast. If you manage to keep everything down, afterwards you may eat as you please. And Demelza, I assure you, Ross is far more concerned for you, not about his evening meal. However, I appreciate Prudie’s cooking hardly matches your skills. Thus when you return to your duties, Ross will be even more pleased. Sometimes a man must know what he is missing to fully appreciate it.” Smiling at her, he recalled how Ross now almost always returned home for lunch, saying Demelza had left over pie or stew from the night before and his belly would enjoy that. Somewhat of a compliment, though he doubted if Ross frequently offered the girl praise. Still since Demelza arrived, Ross certainly drank less and rarely;u lingered less in Swale or Truro, preferring to return to Nampara at night. “Again, I assure you Ross is far more concerned that you heal, not about his evening meal, and he certainly will not be sending you away for your industry today. But, I think my payment must be a bucket of those apples. Your willingness to risk life and limb to harvest them, sets a desire upon me to know the taste of forbidden fruit, but only if you think my healing skills are worth that much.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 7</p>
<p>As Ross returned to the house, he met Dwight coming down the stairs. “I beg you, stay for supper. Demelza had a pie ready to bake and though I take no credit for the skill in creating it, I did manage to put it in the oven and take it out before it scorched.  Come sit while I fetch it. Please, pour us some drink.” </p>
<p>Bringing the pie to the table, he looked at the decorative leaves Demelza scattered across the top, tiny ones now golden as if they turned with the autumn season upon them. “Based on the decorative touches Demelza adds, we seem to have woodcock, few other birds can be taken legally. Though I fear Demelza’s cunning is wasted on me, a wounded soldier, now impoverished gentleman sees little but what is wrong with the world.” Hearing his own words, Ross wondered, why did the girl take such care in her industry? Surely Demelza’s world before arriving at Nampara lacked any experience at the sophistication and manners espoused by his own class. Yet the girl managed the house as well as his mother, had quickly become an excellent cook, and provided him with her company most nights as they sat together.</p>
<p>Slicing the pie: “So how bad is it, has she broken anything? And her head, I saw enough injuries in the war to know a man may take a blow and walk for hours only to suddenly collapse and die. What can you do for her?”</p>
<p>“The ankle is badly sprained, so will require several days before she may bear any weight on it.  Demelza will require assistance getting around. She must not walk, keep her in bed or in a chair with her leg propped up for 3 days at least. Someone should be available to assist her.” Pausing, thinking how to explain she would need help getting to the pot. “Prudie might be a better nursemaid than you, especially during the night or should she wake and relieve herself.”</p>
<p>“Prudie is still off in Swale and I expect neither she nor Jud till it’s gone midnight.  And even then Prudie will be pot-shot till the moon rises tomorrow.” Realizing what Dwight was implying, he could carry Demelza but when she required the piss pot, neither he nor she could brave such an encounter. “I’ll go and ask Zacky’s wife to send one of her girls to sit with her. The girl can provide any personal assistance, be some company, and take on some of Demelza’s chores.”</p>
<p>“You stay here with Demelza, I will go by the Martin’s on my way home and ask for a girl to come tonight. By the way, my compliments to Demelza, she is quite a cook.”  Enjoying a meal he had not prepared, the meat, potatoes, and vegetables swam in a rich savory gravy sat inside a flaky crust.  </p>
<p>“So what chores do you set your maid to do that causes such an injury.  Demelza claimed harvesting apples and fell out of the tree. You are  a hard master Ross. She is a young woman not the half wild child you brought here. Speaking as a doctor, Demelza has blossomed living at Nampara.  But, Demelza should be serving tea and preparing delicious meals, not clambering up trees.” Smiling at Ross, obviously discomfited at the suggestion he ill used Demelza.</p>
<p>“The girl takes on too much. I would have hired village boys, younger and lighter to do the chore, but she never suggests jobs for others, just jumps in and does them herself.  Demelza is still a wild child, more feral than tame. But, is there anything else Demelza  needs besides rest, which will be hard to enforce? Have you not considered opening her skull to relieve the pressure? I saw it done, by you for men taking blows to the head. Anything at all to…” The words ‘to save her,’ hung  in his mind, but unable to form them in speech. “I could not bear…, she must not..., Demelza is needed here.” The thought of suddenly losing Demelza was too painful to imagine, surely Dwight would do anything to save her.</p>
<p>“Nay, I cannot bring that agony to Demelza, at least not at this time. You recall how a soldier screamed with the pain and struggled even as five men tried to hold him down. The procedure is not a guarantee and dangerous in its infliction. I cannot in good conscience subject Demelza to such a horror, at least not at this time. And, she is young and strong and all of us take blows to the head with little more consequence than a lump and temporary ache. Let us tend to her and stay that agony a bit, unless I must.” In the moment he considered anything to save her, but trepanation did not guarantee life.</p>
<p>“I gave her some willow bark powder, and left several other packets beside her bed. Should she wake and want it, mix it with water only, a full glass, no more than four a day, at least until I see her again. Demelza is already resting in the arms of Morpheus with that in her belly. But, she may wake during the night and need the services of the girl. I shall return tomorrow and check on her; the bandage needs to be removed and adjusted. By then, I will know more, but for tonight let her sleep and heal. However, should she display any of the distress you saw soldiers suffer, send for me with all haste. When Demelza wakes, she should keep her foot propped up, ensure that others wait on her, she must not place any weight on it for several days.  Demelza did mention she had so much work to do tomorrow, but keep her abed, even if you must sit beside and restrain her. Thank you for the meal, I’ll stop by Zacky’s and ask for a girl to come.”  </p>
<p>“Thank you Dwight. Your payment?” lifting his purse and looking at the coins.</p>
<p>“Please Ross, nothing, the meal more than paid for my time and you already pay my wages. And besides, Demelza and I have a deal, if she is satisfied with my healing skills, she has agreed to pay me what I requested, a bucket of her apples.  Demelza can then decide on my skills when she can walk about without pain.”</p>
<p>Turning to the sideboard, Ross opened the door and took out a bottle of Brandy.  “Well, perhaps until then a bottle of the finest French Brandy. As her employer, I should contribute to the payment. I understand this is the same Brandy sold in Truro for a guinea a bottle, but I chose to conserve my shillings and am blessed by the talented John Carter. The Excise Men do search high and low for his landings. On occasion, the King of Prussia uses my well sheltered cove and in return several boxes of this delicious Brandy mysteriously arrive for my hard sleep though the sound of men walking through my yard in the still of the night. Even Garrick refuses to bark when they trespass. I think you will  find this a bit too fine for medicinal use.” Laughing as he pressed the bottle in Dwight’s hand.</p>
<p>“I am off then and shall return tomorrow.  See that Demelza minds my orders.”  Taking his hat, bag, and the bottle of Brandy, Dwight went out. On his horse, he considered, should he have mentioned to Ross the girl was not with child? But to what end? To see what response came from the man? To subtly accuse him? To lessen his worry over the state of her health? No, what Demelza told him in confidence must remain between just them.  He had not wanted to believe the accusations made against Ross. And, the response from Demelza convinced him of her innocence.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 8</p>
<p>Carrying the dishes to the kitchen, the act reminded him of life at Nampara before Demelza arrived and took over preparing the meals, nay almost all the chores.  Before with only Purdie as the cook, though she possessed few recipes to prepare and served most food half cooked or scorched. Prudie, a woman of excess, possessed no middling in anything. And yet, in spite of Prudie as her teacher, Demelza possessed an intuition about creating delicious food. Always twiddling with different combinations, the same meat and potatoes became new recipes, delivered with a variety of tastes and presentations. And, the dishes always washed, dried, and put away immediately after he finished his meal. With Prudie managing the house, too often he rose in the morning to find the plates from the evening meal still on the table, any leftovers abandoned instead of put away for another meal. Demelza seemed to have a knack for preparing just enough for each meal or with an intent to create something new from the remains.  </p>
<p>Scraping the few remnants from the plates into Garrick's bowl and adding a slice of the pie, he left the dishes for Prudie to clean. Though she might still be concerned in drink by morning, she could earn her pay and moan. Taking a glass of Brandy he went upstairs to check on Demelza. Pushing the door open slowly he saw her on the bed asleep, Garrick beside her. When he entered, the dog stepped down, somehow aware of the difference between the wont of Demelza and the wont of Ross. Patting the dog, he stood and watched her sleep. She had rolled onto her side, and the quilt no longer covered her, leaving nothing but the thin shift for warmth. It was far too chilly tonight, she needed warmer bed clothes, but remembering her small wardrobe, this all she possessed. Tonight she needed another cover. Going into his room he removed the quilt from his bed and returned to Demelza. As he reached across Demelza’s body and pulled it over her, she murmured; “Ross, Ross, Ross.” Thinking she was awake and going to ask for something, he leaned close to her ear and whispered; “Yes Demelza, what do you desire of me?” Responding in her sleep to the sound of Ross’ voice, Demelza rolled over and for a moment their lips grazed. Realizing Demelza was talking in her sleep, if she woke and found him nearly upon her, she would feel violated, he stepped back and stood beside Garrick. The dog nuzzled his hand and pushed it towards Demelza.<br/>“Go on, get on the bed with her, you will as soon as I leave.” With that approval, the dog sprang onto the bed and snuggled beside the girl, resting his head on her hip, but eyeing Ross. Pulling the chair next to the bed, he watched Demelza sleep, and nursed his Brandy.  Hearing a faint knock he rose and went down. At the back door was one of Zacky’s girls. </p>
<p>“Come in child, you arrived before I expected. And before the storm that is a coming tonight. Which one are you?” </p>
<p>“Rosen, Sur, I be the next girl after Jinny, but there be a boy between us. I be ever ever so glad to come. Doctor Enys brought me, said it was too far for me to walk at night. But it was my first time up on a horse. I be fair scared, but Doctor Enys held on to me, and then I did enjoy the ride. Me Mam says I may stay as long as you need me.” Excited at being away from home and requested at Nampara, a right proper gentleman’s manor. Her father often spoke of how large and grand the house was after his visits to discuss mine business with Captain Ross. And compared to her cottage, two rooms downstairs for living for her parents and her nine brothers and sisters. Her parents slept in a small room downstairs with the latest baby. When the number of children became too great for all to sleep in the same room, a floor was added above for all the children to make a bed. Though it was little more than planks, spanning the thick walls, across the beams, with a ladder leading to the opening. One side for the boys and the other for the girls. The taller children could not stand up and must sit to change clothes, with their beds simply several mattresses upon the floor. Pegs hung along the wall for their garments. As each child outgrew their clothes, those remained for the next child to grow into. As their cottage faced south, they had good light downstairs. Better than many of the other neighbors' homes. The main room downstairs served for all activities, cooking, eating, gathering after meals, even courting. But Nampara was large and grand, so many rooms, each dedicated to a different activity. Sometimes her Da was invited to eat and spoke of the many different foods served here. The doctor had only shared she was to care for Demelza and do her chores. She secretly hoped to remain for several days.  </p>
<p>“Follow me.” Leading the girl up the stairs, he explained; “Demelza took a fall and Dr. Enys wants someone to sit with her. Please notice if she has a fit, trouble breathing, or wakes in any distress you are to come for me immediately. If she wakes and needs to use the piss pot or anything you are to assist her. Tomorrow there are several chores you can do. You will be paid for your work. Do you understand?” </p>
<p>“Yes Sur, I can do that. I often sit with others. I know what to do.” In truth, she often sat with the ill and injured, but they be relatives or neighbors and nothing as grand as the members of Nampara.</p>
<p>In Demelza’s room, Garrick was still beside the girl. Her foot was off the bolster.  Ross reached to adjust it, but Rosen quicker, moved and replaced the pillow under her foot. </p>
<p>“Doctor Enys has left a packet of willow bark. If she wakes and is in pain, please give it to her. I am just across the hall, again if she has any distress, come for me immediately. Do not hesitate. Should you hear noise later, that will be Prudie and Jud coming in.  Pay no attention. Should anything amiss happen, that creature will alert you.” Pointing at Garrick, who seemed to know he was suddenly the topic, raised his head and wagged his tail.</p>
<p>“Yes Sur, you need not worry on me. I won’t fall to sleep.” And with that, the girl removed  her cloak, took out her knitting from her basket, and sat in the chair beside the bed.</p>
<p>Realizing he should leave, but hesitating for a moment, he looked at Demelza, peacefully asleep. “Good night.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 9</p>
<p>Entering his room he removed his clothes and crawled into bed. Reflecting on the day, Ross considered several things, how important this girl was to Nampara, and thus to him. As she had thrived here, so had Nampara revived, like a drought stricken bush, renewed with the quenching rain, and even himself benefited from her succor. Now, from a zealous desire to accomplish some minor chore in an attempt to please him, her life might hang in the balance. Just before he drifted off, he remembered Demelza calling his name. In all her time here, she only addressed him as Sur or Captain Ross or referred to him as her master. To hear her use his given name made him smile. How odd that he called her Demelza, even young ladies of his class were referred to by Miss, until very well connected. Yet because of their relationship in society they both accepted the expectation, she to address him by some formal title, yet he allowed to commonly call her. True, she was his scullery maid, but beyond her lack of knowledge of manners, quickly improving, Demelza possessed innate grace and charitableness not seen in many of his own peers. Still, why did Demelza call for him by Ross? Had the fall addled her brain? Thinking to hear her call him Ross again, her voice so sweet, perhaps someday when she was older he would ask her to call him Ross. Then with the memory of her lips as they grazed his, Ross fell into a deep sleep.</p>
<p>True to her promise Rosen remained awake and watched Demelza all night. That Captain Ross would hire her to sit with his scullery maid seemed such a privilege. Family sat with family, or a friend might volunteer for someone very poorly. But a master arranging for his servant to have a paid sitter, that was odd. While her mother refused to hear any ill word spoken about ‘our Captain Poldark; ”Why he come back a hero from the war and set things right. Though he might not be as rich as other gentlemen, tain’t a better man in the whole of Cornwall, maybe even the all of England than Captain Ross. Those old church-bells  and their blether about him taking this girl home and she live there with him as a concubine, she would not allow such spoken in her house. The old tabbies contrived he just pretended she be his scullery maid. Why the evidence proved it, neither Jud nor Prudie ever accused him of taking the girl for his lechery. For the nosey chin-wags, they claimed that defending Captain Ross against such accusations only proved he was as bad as his father, Old Joshua Poldark.” Still everyone had heard the accusations of what liberties Captain Ross took with his scullery maid. And, as the soft light of the candle illuminated the room, she had to wonder. A room for just Demelza, a scullery maid, filled with furniture and even lovely bits and bobs, why should she have such luxury unless there be circumstance in what was told. No, she mustn’t even consider such wicked thoughts, her mother would box her ears for such tattle.  But, here they were, Demelza asleep in her own bed just steps from Captain Ross, and he a willing to pay for someone to sit and watch her, then do her chores.  Resuming to her knitting, she expected to finish a pair of stockings tonight.</p>
<p>Opening her eyes, hoping it had all been a bad dream Demelza took stock of her body. Garrick, intuitive to Demelza’s every way, immediately stood and nuzzled her hand.  But, the pain in her ankle and the aching all over denied the wish. Recalling the events, she had fallen out of the apple tree, the master had carried her and seen her naked, Dr. Enys came, and now she needed to relieve herself.  Yet, the chamber pot was across the room. She must manage to get up, balance, and move to it without waking Captain Ross. Rolling to push herself up, she groaned.</p>
<p>“Mistress, are you ill? Do you feel sick?” Rosen stood ready to call for Captain Ross should Demelza need him.</p>
<p>The sound of a voice, one she didn’t recognize, responding to her movement, gave her pause. “Hello, who’s there?” </p>
<p>“It’s me Mistress, one of Zacky Martin’s girls. Captain Ross brought me to care for you and he bid me do anything you ask. You slept most the night. What do you need? ” Suddenly serving in the house of a gentleman gave her a sense of responsibility.  </p>
<p>“Rosen?” Demelza recalled the ten children the Martins had, much like her own brothers, one babe born after another. Jinny she knew by sight, and Rosen, the next girl of the Martin’s, she had seen on occasion when taking food for Sur to the mine. </p>
<p>“Yes Mistress, my name is Rosen.” Pleased that Demelza actually knew who she was.</p>
<p>“My bladder tis set to burst, I beg the chamber pot, can you bring it nigh the bed?” Though the girl was here, she felt uncomfortable depending on others. Still, the way it throbbed, she realized unassisted she could not reach the pot on her own and without Rosen there, she might have to ask Sur. Relieved to have Rosen, the thought of needing Captain Ross to aid her upon the slop jar was beyond imagining.  </p>
<p>“Yes Mistress.” rising and moving the chamber pot beside the bed, then reaching to offer her shoulder to Demelza.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” For a moment, she paused, the girl called her mistress, though in truth they be just the same, both daughters of a miner. But, days when she finished her work and all seemed happy and content, she imagined that this is what it would mean to be the mistress of her own home. But, not Nampara, Captain Ross must marry, and a lady, one from his own rank. And when that happened, she expected to be sent away. A mistress of Nampara might bring her own scullery maid or hire someone fresh, not overly familiar with Captain Ross. But her life at Nampara must end when that occurred. Mayhap Captain Ross might offer her to work in another great house, but if not, then a return to Illogan. To become a drudge for her father and later mayhap some other man to own her as wife. But, always be known as Captain Ross’ scullery maid, whom he used. “No Rosen, I be but a scullery maid and daughter of a miner, no higher than you, just Demelza.” Not wanting to appear above herself and have people believe there be more between Captain Ross and herself.  </p>
<p>Rosen, good to her word, supported her as she struggled to stand and balance on one leg. Carefully lowering herself onto the chamber pot while Rosen supported her and held her shift up required strength and coordination. Squatting proved a challenge and now wondered if the close stool in the back closet moved to her room would be easier to use. Still asking Sur for permission to move the close stool into her room for the time being, was more than she dared. Sitting on the pot she took stock of her body. The pain now seemed to radiate all across her body, a dull ache, but her ankle continued to throb. As soon as she relieved herself, she would take the other packet of willow bark. Glad she only needed to tinkle and not move her bowels, she wiped herself and stood supported by Rosen. <br/>“Please bring me a wet towel to wipe my hands and prepare the willow bark laid here on the table.” Sitting on the bed, she drank the posset, then waited for sleep to ease her aches.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 10 </p>
<p>The sound of Garrick's nails on the boards going down stairs woke him.  If the dog was willing to leave Demelza she was awake and he needed to rise and check on her. Pulling on his breeches, he crossed the hall and through the open door saw Demelza sitting on the bed and the girl beside her. Knocking, he waited for an answer before entering.</p>
<p>“Yes sur, come in.” Demelza so used to Ross expecting her to take on an extra chore.</p>
<p>Pushing the door open, he stepped in. Rosen was standing beside Demelza looking a bit perplexed at him entering his maid’s room. Suddenly, he realized he was shirtless and barefoot.  He’d not completely dressed and his ease of conduct must appear unseemly to Zacky’s girl.  Though Demelza routinely provided assistance when he was going out, helping him out of a soiled shirt, pulling his boots and socks off at the end of the day. They shared an informal, almost intimate bond. Still, appearing in the girls room, so casually dressed might indicate more than simply a master and his scullery maid. But Demelza’s willingness to assume any chores he required bred a familiarity. He smiled wanting to make light of his sudden appearance: “I heard Garrick go down, for a moment I thought.” Pausing, thought what?  “That something was amiss and wanted to see if Dwight was needed.” There, that sounded plausible and only the worry would move him to behave in such an inappropriate manner of entering the girl’s room so dressed.</p>
<p>“No Sur, I sent him out to take care of his needs. But I’ll see that he stays outside today, I know you don’t fancy him in the house.” Quite distressed that she was sitting abed, a girl waiting on her, and now Captain Ross, barely dressed, a worrying about her.</p>
<p>“No, let the dog return, he will alert us if anything is amiss. But, how do you feel? Rosen, did she wake?</p>
<p>“I be fine Sur, I be able to walk with maybe a stick and do my chores.” Demelza desperate to return things to normal, to cease to be the cause of worry, and the object of so much attention.</p>
<p>“She woke not but once Sur, slept like a well fed baby as my Mam would say. Still such a blow and her ankle needs more time to heal.” Rosen, realizing when Demelza returned to work, her service would no longer be needed. Though she had sat up all night, the comfort of this place made it an attractive alternative to sleeping amongst the hubbub at her home.  </p>
<p>“She will not be going about until Dr. Enys allows it. Now, Demelza perhaps Rosen can help you.” Do what, take a sponge bath or use the piss pot, not private concerns he cared to bring before these two young girls.  “I will go down and rouse Prudie, she can resume her role as cook, and breakfast at least is a challenge for even her to ruin.” With that he turned and went back to his room and finished dressing. </p>
<p>As soon as Ross left; “Please Rosen, in the wardrobe, fetch me some clothes. I need more on than this thin thing to go about in company.”</p>
<p>Down the steps, he banged on the door where Prudie and Jud slept.  “Rise, wake, you are required this morning.” To get any response though required a continued barrage on the door and ever louder shouted demands.  </p>
<p>Finally, stirring, Jud pulled the door open: ”Tain’t right, tain’t fair. This be Sunday, the day the Lord commanded we do nowt but rest. No chores be doing today. I suffer from the crapulence. And there be carpenters in my head building the ark, only some laudanum from Dr. Enys can save my life. And Prudie be worsen than me, she’s been taken off by that old devil, Baccus. Says her head be full of bees.” Attempting to shut the door.</p>
<p>“Indeed you will serve me today. Consider it simply owed work for all the days you ignored the estate. Now dress and come out with Prudie, else I shall thrash you both and turn on you out to live in the lanes.” Suddenly, realizing the comfortable and satisfying life Demelza wove was in disarray. All of them together, incapable of doing half what that girl accomplished in a day simply seeing to the smallest details that ensured a peaceful and comfortable life at Nampara. Was the girl some sort of fae creature, one skilled in magic, who knew the power and virtue of words, of stones, and of herbs? Demelza had a saying for every situation, always collecting a range of plants, and every sparkling or curious thing. Transforming her finds into practical concoctions; soaps and ointments for washing and healing.  And creating artifacts and talismans to place in the garden, on small shelves, and the sills. Her enchantment fell upon them all. Even her hair how it fluttered like fairy wings, swirling in a gentle breeze. Her curls performing an aerial arabesque spinning off a floral fragrance as she brushed past him to do her chores. Sending his mind into a heady stupor of memories of late summer afternoons. All ephemera, much as the wild child morphed into a young woman, one he had now seen naked. Shaking his head to dispel the echo of that memory.</p>
<p>And upstairs, Zacky’s girl privy to, to what?  Surely what she must think of all that transpired under his roof, intimate behavior between master and maid, querulous and inebriated servants. What others’ imagined he could not control, but that proof was racking up in the mind of this girl and might become fodder for discussion in society, something he abhorred. The thought, a reminder of his own parents. People did love to talk. Even as a young child, he learned of his father’s previous libertine life from the chatter of others. But when he asked his mother, Grace smiled at him and shared: “Joshua’s past was done, all that mattered was who they were. She and Joshua held each other in love, respect, and trust. Others did not enjoy such devotion and for them she felt pity. Let them imagine and chatter, besides, Joshua knew the price of breaking his vows.” </p>
<p>Ross realized his mother’s very name, Grace reflected her philosophy towards life, grace. Always graceful as she moved, walking, dancing, riding, or cutting flowers. If people whispered when she passed them in Sawle or Truro, Grace smiled, turned and spoke to them. Enquiring about the health of their children, or the yield of the crops, or how their mines were producing. And, she always asked how they found the Sunday service, wishing that the sermon had included some of her favorite passages. Then she would quote several: <br/>Perhaps her favorite: John 1:8, “If we say we have no sin, we deceive ourselves, and the truth is not in us.”<br/>Or Matthew 5:44, “But I say to you, Love your enemies and pray for those who persecute you.”<br/>Or Hebrews 8:12 “For I will be merciful toward their iniquities, and I will remember their sins no more.”<br/>Or Romans 12:17  “Repay no one evil for evil, but give thought to do what is honorable in the sight of all.”</p>
<p>Always smiling, after a pleasant conversion, she would press their hand and insist the women come for a visit, perhaps they could take tea together, and have a good chin wag at the expense of others. Or in considering, instead both husband and wife must come and take a meal with her and Joshua. Yes, a lovely meal where they could all reminisce and recall their lives. Grace insisted she would settle for nothing less.  He considered now, Grace, so intuitive and aware, surely knew the name of each woman his father ever seduced before their marriage. Yes, Grace possessed the sang-froid to meet all on their own patch and always find the higher ground, while gently reminding others of their own mordancy. So confident in what she held fast, faith in herself and a knowledge of others’ fears. Like a well seasoned Captain, able to navigate the most treacherous seas without dread and the ultimate belief that given appropriate motivation people could rise. Mayhap Grace’s calling was that of clergy, clearly able to minister to the congregant. To lead them to forgo any past indiscretion and determine their future, without erstwhile recrimination or fear. Grace brought grace, no matter the situation. His mother would tell him to find his peace, define what he believed in, find whom he trusted, and face all others with honor. Often he wondered what type of man he may have become had his mother lived. Grace bound her life on learning and charity.  After her death, too soon he slipped away from school and accompanied Joshua into a life lived on the edge of his own society and for too long lacking Grace and grace.  </p>
<p>But today, his memories of Grace bedeviled him, like an itch upon a specter limb. His men who lost legs and arms described the prickling and tingling as real, as if the amputated limb still experienced, still lived, still needed attending to. Though gone, the itch demanded a response; look for the source, it was not there. But the need to drag your fingers along, stroke and grind to ease the vexation, to find satisfaction in touching and feeling once again what you had lost. Like an old wound awakening to haunt him, realizing he thought more about his mother since Demelza’s arrival. Perhaps because Demelza returned Nampara to the home he knew while Grace lived. Now with the girl injured or worse; that feeling of loss again threatened him.  Yet, today, his memory of Grace perplexed him, but more left him feeling exposed. And all this spawned by the desire for an apple. </p>
<p>Watching Jud and Prudie exit their room, in the manner of the condemned walking to the gibbet. In accordance with their ordinary Saturday night spent leading the local symposium at Widow Tregothnan's kiddlywink, the following day required sleep and a dose of Calomel. Their’s a small life, consumption to excess for dulling and forgetting, followed by cathartics to purge for release and quickening. Jud possessed a choleric nature, railing at the iniquities he experienced and sought succor in the temulentious world offered at the bottom of a jug. Prudie, wanting of comfort, born to a life filled with misfortune, finding Jud became her refuge. In truth, none but Jud seemed to know her history, yet never a word spoken about how they came to be. And though their nature was quarrelsome and declared regret, they remained pledged, in spite that no formal bond ever existed.</p>
<p>“Prudie, prepare breakfast and set an extra plate.” Longing for the calm and command of the daily chores Demelza wrought.</p>
<p>“Demelza be the cook now. Wonting she be down and fix your meals? Who be here beside we?”</p>
<p>“Demelza is injured and unable to walk, you must take over her chores until Dr. Enys says she may resume them.  Now, fix something, and try not to poison us all. Jud, you feed the animals, be quick about it.” Turning to go back upstairs, knowing the long look they shared, but treading carefully lest his threats come to roost.  </p>
<p>Back at Demelza’s door, he paused, knocked; “Demelza, are you?” What to ask, are you what, dressed, asleep? Then simply waited to be admitted. </p>
<p>“Sur, I be dressed and feeling much better.”  Giving Rosen a look for support, in her lie. Indeed, the pain in her ankle was worse, maybe because her head was less befuddled in the morning light. When Dr. Enys returned, if he offered more than the willow bark, she would gladly take it if he prescribed some laudanum, that surely would provide greater relief . </p>
<p>“Rosen, perhaps you can go down and assist Prudie, she is suffering this morning. And then bring up Demelza something to eat.  Dr. Enys suggested a light meal, perhaps you know what that means.?”  </p>
<p>“Yes sur. I know what she may have.” Scuttling out the door, anxious to please.</p>
<p>“Sur, please, I must go down, not stay abed all day. Please, I promise, I won’t do nothing, just let me go down.” Wanting to leave this room and the presumed talk of how  a scullery maid took advantage of her master.</p>
<p>“No, Dr. Enys wants you to rest. He plans to return today and will tell you to stay in bed.” Determined to keep her from bringing more injury, but in truth afraid she might yet succumb to the blow to her head.</p>
<p>“Please, I am much improved, and being a bed in the day do make me feel so lachrymose.” The injury, less pain now, rather more embarrassment.</p>
<p>“Very well, but you are to sit only, do nothing.  Sit only, do you promise?” Stepping beside the bed to take her in his arms.</p>
<p>“Yes Sur, I do swear it.” With that, Demelza attempted to stand but tottered back to the bed from the pain.</p>
<p>Reaching to prevent her from falling, he caught her around the waist and pulled her against his chest. At that moment Rosen returned to the room. </p>
<p>“Sur, Purdie is being sick out the back door saying she be with morning-qualms, and calling for the cool crape.” The girl unsure what to do next, attend to fixing a meal, but unsure where the foods were kept, so much room and such a range of items, the woman retching, calling for the doctor to save her, she be dying. But, now seeing how Captain Poldark held his maid against his body, Rosen recalled how all said, them with breeding did live with different customs.</p>
<p>Damn it all, realizing the girl now privy to every transgression, yet another faggot to feed the flames of gossip. “Please Rosen, Demelza will come down and wait for Dr. Enys there.  Can you take down some pillows and a cover?” Motioning to the bed.</p>
<p>“Yes Sur.” Taking the bolster and quilt she hurried from the room. </p>
<p>As Ross looked at her, she feared he would treat her like a sack again. “Sur, please don’t carry me as you did last night. I can walk if you give me a stick. Just don’t put me on your shoulder like a gob of nothing.” The thought of him holding her naked and being tossed upon his shoulder like a lump, dressed or nowt, left her all a hurly-burly. But more, remembering as she laid upon his shoulder, naked, she reveled in the memory of his hand as it slid along her buttocks. Even the thought of that touch brought a tingle in a way never known before. No, not like a sack, for his handling was but of dry goods, yet for her it was a desire she must not allow and surely never know. And today for Rosen to see how he carried her more liken dead weight in a sack than a person. </p>
<p>Smiling at the memory of the vision of the girl swaying before him; “No Demelza, I could not carry you up the backstairs without bashing your head or whacking your ankle. The only way to get you up to your room without more injury was over my shoulder, the same way I removed injured men from the battlefield. I must say my men were more appreciative of my delivery to rescue them.” Hoping to introduce a bit of humor. “However, today I shall carry you as the hero does in those old legends.” Sweeping the child into his arms he proceeded to the front stairs. Going down the steps carrying the girl required a greater degree of balance and proved slower to ensure not banging her ankle on the banister. To protect her foot, he pulled her tight against her chest. Immediately such a comforting feeling, but ruefully only for himself. Still Demelza had looped her arms around his neck and squeezed as he rounded the first landing. Pausing, intending to not look the girl in the face at this close and intimate quarter, yet he could not resist. Her eyes, downcast, her long lashes, a few faint freckles spattered across her nose. In that moment the memory of her lips skimming across his, bought a smile, an innocence provoked. </p>
<p>Realizing he had stopped, “Sur, ifen I be too heavy, let me down, I can walk.”  Wondering if he regretted her presence, always causing problems. Demelza looked up, into the face of her master. His eyes, always changing, today, he was smiling, the crinkles at the corner of his eyes and a slight curve to his mouth. That he be glad this morning, spawned her smile in reply. Suddenly she began to giggle. </p>
<p>“Heavy, you’re rake thin, you spend to much time chasing after Your Shadow. Maybe being kept on a tether will fatten you. But, not from Prudie’s slop. Should I ask Mrs. Zacky to send over some food? We may hope Rosen knows how to cook.” Thinking Demelza would find it funny, but the smile on her face melted and denied she saw any humor.</p>
<p>“Oh no Sur, I can cook, don’t even need to stand, I can sit and peel and chop and scrub and do most everything. Please do not give my jobs to others.” Unable to repress the feeling of soliciting charity she buried her face against her chest, feeling the thin fabric of his shirt and inhaling the musky aroma, warm, like the very air on a warm day, the sea, and the land combined, bringing life forth. For a moment she wished to always remain held by him, cradled, protected, even if not loved or desired. But now her ankle was throbbing. She just wanted Nampara and Ross to herself, to do her work, no one making a fuss, and surely not the master considering offering others her job. </p>
<p>Seeing Demelza’s distress, he wondered if taking her from her bed ensured the best care, but continued to slowly move down the steps. “Don’t worry Demelza, none can replace your industry, thrift, and management at Nampara.” Indeed, the girl seemed to need little and when necessary could acquire almost anything through barter. Though what she offered in exchange remained a mystery.</p>
<p>In the library Sur put her on the settle.  As Demelza released her hold on him, a thought, a memory for an old folk tale. Oh, yes, just like Uther and Ygerna, cepting she be no  queen desired by two men. More like that be the Captain and his cousin's wife, Mistress Elizabeth Poldark. Suddenly a chill passed over her, liken when someone walks over your grave. Yes, her head must still be addled. Captain Ross taking the wife of his cousin in that way, sneaking in, having his way with her, why it be about as likely as a fairy tale, a wicked one, surely as impish as her thinking of her master in this way. </p>
<p>Rosen, waiting with bolster and quilt, arranged them for comfort. Looking at one to the other, each looked away as if avoiding something secret shared between them only. How romantic it was seeing the Captain carrying Demelza into the room. Just like those tales of love and adventure. Again, the memory of all those old church bells having an opinion on his behavior. And with no proof. Fa da la, what she had seen in this house, could keep those chinwags a going for years. But, her Mam did not hold with a gossip. And Captain’s Ross’ life be none of her business. He required her to work and promised to pay. And part of that pay be for her to mind her own business and keep things to herself and so she would.</p>
<p>Going to the kitchen Rosen encountered Prudie sitting beside the table holding her head.  Prudie often stopped by to have a chat with her Mam, sharing her knowledge of the village.  Mam, always had things made to serve and offer some tea.  “Morning, I be here to fix a plate and cup of tea for Mistress.” Realizing she called Demelza Mistress and shouldn’t have.  Yet Prudie too concerned with having to be up and working so early on a Sunday, just waved towards the panty.</p>
<p>“What’s the girl done now? Captain Ross said she be injured. Always into things, always doing too much, no wonder she be lamed.” Muttering as she stood. “I be too sick myself to manage cooking, make me right need to turn my stomach inside out.”</p>
<p>“I can cook, ifen you don’t mind. I help Mam cook every meal. Ifen it please you, show me the foods and let me cook.” The thought of having this kitchen, an oven, hearth, table, why this kitchen was filled with an array of foodstuffs, and she’d enjoy the luxury.</p>
<p>“Help yourself, there be the pantry, and food be everywhere in boxes and bins. That girl keeps everything too tidy for my liking.” Assuming she was no longer needed, she sidled off to her room. Finding the cheese, a loaf of bread, some preserves, butter, ham, and the apples, she set about making a plate. Nothing too heavy for someone injured. Finding the eggs emerged in a box of salt, meant they had more than needed each day.  Demelza knew how to store them, never a situation at her home.  With so many in the family, the few chickens never laid enough for all to have an egg. They were used in baking, only her Da might get an egg as a treat. Taking out three, she prepared them as a soft boil. Surely if she were working here, she might have an egg for breakfast. As the kettle sang, she made two mugs of tea.  Preparing the plate and mugs she carried them into the room, and placed them on the table beside the settle.  “Sur, I can cook, may I go and start the bread? I can fix you another plate for you, but if you want a bit of bacon I’ll need to fry that.” </p>
<p>“No Rosen, go and make the bread and something for our dinner, I’ll fend for myself.”  Preferring to sit and watch Demelza eat, to ensure she didn’t become sick.  </p>
<p>Leaving the two of them, Rosen returned to the kitchen and had a good nose around, finding the ingredients she needed.  She made the dough, kneaded, and put aside to rise.  Then turned to finish the dishes in the sink.  Knowing to hold all the scraps to see if there be a future use, Rosen carefully sorted each. Some surely would go to feed the dog, others maybe the pigs and chickens. Nothing be wasted.</p>
<p>Embarrassed at Ross watching her eat, she pushed the plate between them to share.  Rosen had piled far more than she usually ate. Mayhap the girl thought they usually shared their meals and couldn’t balance carrying two plates.</p>
<p>Taking a slice of the bread, and spreading some preserves on it and then a bit of cheese, Ross smiled at Demelza. “Are you in any pain?” </p>
<p>For a moment, sitting there she forgot the pain. Having breakfast with Ross was a luxury, though often she nibbled all the while she prepared his breakfast and set his plate.  And though the ankle still throbbed, she made light of it. “Not so much now Sur. Surely when Dr. Enys comes, he then give me leave to go about.  Just a little bit of the willow bark powder will be enough and I be good as new.”  </p>
<p>Finally, sitting with the girl, none of the others about, Ross relaxed. Surely by now the danger from the blow had passed. A desire to reach and run his hand through her hair and feel if it were still swollen rose in his thoughts. Resisting, but thinking such a relief she lived through the night. But until Dwight examined and declared her well, he was determined to keep her sitting. Helping himself to one of the eggs. “You will stay here and do what Dwight orders. Now, I must go and ensure that Jud has cared for the animals. I’ll tell Rosen to keep a watch on you. But, if you need anything, tell her to fetch me.” Taking another slice of bread with some ham and cheese, he left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 11 </p>
<p>As he reached the barn, Dwight rode up. “How is our patient today? As you did not come for me during the night, I assume she is suffering no ill effects from the head injury. However, by now Demelza should be aching all over and her ankle causing some anguish.  If she doesn’t have any symptoms indicating a danger within the brain, I am happy to prescribe some Venetian Treacle to ease her pain.  But you must monitor her consumption.”</p>
<p>Shaking his head: “According to Demelza she is all recovered, ready to return to her chores. Already, she cajoled me into moving her to the library. In truth, I can better keep an eye on her. Zacky’s girl is doing Demelza’s chores, and for that she seems convinced I am about to return her to Illogan. But at this juncture, threatening to send her packing  if she fails to obey you might be the only way to keep her off her legs.”</p>
<p>“I’ll do my best to put the fear of your threats into her orders.”  Laughing at the image of Ross sendng the girl away. No, that would not be Demelza’s fate. Of what he could not foresee, but by now Demelza was embedded into Nampara and thus Ross. </p>
<p>Entering the kitchen, Rosen began to examine the contents of the bins. She selected several root vegetables and when she found the chine of mutton, she decided to roast them together.  She coated all in a bit of goose fat and arranged in the basin, seasoned with some salt and peppercorns. Placing it in the oven for a slow braise, she then set some mushrooms and small onions, and another pot of turnips to warm till she put them for a hard cook. Giving the dough another turn, she greased the tin and placed it to rise. </p>
<p>Ross escorted Dwight into the library.  Demelza was still sitting, with Garrick close beside her.  </p>
<p>“How do you feel this morning? I see you beguiled Ross into allowing you out of your convalescing bed. He tells me you are determined to resume your work. Is our Captain such a harsh taskmaster that his injured maid must rush her recuperation? Only I may decide when you resume your duties in serving him, not our good Captain Ross.  Now, let me have a look at your head.” </p>
<p>Satisfied that the swelling had almost completely gone, Dwight checked her eyes and nose. Finding no evidence of any brain injury. “Demelza, do you have a headache, feel dizzy, or are you feeling irritable?”</p>
<p>“No Sur, only when you touched the lump did it ache for a moment. And, Captain Ross won’t let me stand, so can’t be dizzy.  Don’t know about irritable. Just want my ankle to cease a pounding. If that be what irritable means? Would take something for that.”  The desire for  something a bit stronger than willow bark, maybe ever some laundum would ease the throbbing. </p>
<p>Again all her responses were in order.  Laughing: “Yes, I’ll leave some laundum, but you must not take more than I prescribe. I’ll give you some now, three drops, no more, mixed with a small dram of wine. I understand you favor Port.  Please, you may have four doses a day, but if possible take less. I would be a poor doctor indeed if by my prescription you heal from this injury but develop Barrel Fever. However, I do not wish for you to suffer when there is something to alleviate your pain.  I’ll leave the vial with Ross and it has doses for several days. When you feel the pain is too great, ask him to prepare it for you. But, it will make you sleep. I’ll return each day to check on my favorite patient. Ross invited me to share his meal last night and without reservation I do believe it was the finest I have ever tasted. So, Ross, if you would please return Demelza to her bed.  When she wakes, if she likes, she may come down again. More that she may be observed and prevented from overdoing, her determination to return to her duties, lauds her diligence. But, this dose will ensure she sleeps for several hours. Time enough for Rosen to prepare your dinner and what other chores must be finished. All without worrying that our patient remains abed rather than try to take on any activity.”</p>
<p>Unhappy at the thought of being sent to bed, but accepting Dr. Enys’ pronouncement.  Looking at Ross, realizing he’d be carting her up the stairs again, and then down and then back up.  For a moment the thought of being carried in his arms overcame any reluctance to the idea.  </p>
<p>“Dwight, perhaps you can check on Prudie, apparently her sojourn last night to the kiddlywink left her glorious. According to Rosen, she believes she might perish, perhaps you can offer her some relief and then see to Jud, he was none to spritely when I demanded he work today. Give them just enough so they might work, but by no means enough to completely ease their suffering.”</p>
<p>“You are a hard master Captain Poldark. But, I suss your meaning, if one intends to dance with the fiend one must pay Ol’ Nickl his due. But, do take care of our Demelza, I am going to demand an extra payment from her, of another delicious dinner when she’s completely healed.”  </p>
<p>Going from the library, Ross looked at Demelza.  “Are you ready then for me to carry you?  Now that you’ve experienced both, will it be a sack over my shoulder like a good soldier or carried ladylike? Rosen, please come here.”</p>
<p>“Like a lady ifen you don’t mind. I be embarrassed for Rosen to see me as nothing but a lump slung over your shoulder.” In truth, upon thinking, both methods now offered a bit of pleasure.  Naked, over his shoulder, his hand holding her buttocks, but the sensation of skin to skin, embarrassing yet stirring such a feeling she could not manage in the light of day.  Still, Ross’ arms cradling her, and she laid upon his chest, drinking in his fragrance, as each step seemed to press her tighter against his body.   </p>
<p>As Rosen entered he directed: “Please bring the bolster and quilt and prepare her bed. Dr. Enys has prescribed some laudanum and Demelza is to return to bed and rest. That will free you to do what you must without worrying about watching over her.” Smiling at Demelza, wanting to make light of the situation, as he spoke. </p>
<p>Watching Captain Ross lean over Demelza and sweep her into his arms, smile at her, and head to the stairs, Rosen again thought, what lives these people live in their big houses. And yet, a twinge for such devotion, even if it only be of Captain Ross for Demelza.</p>
<p>Lifting the girl, he felt her hug him tight. “Do not fear Demelza, I won’t let you go.” Assuming it was an apprehension of being dropped.</p>
<p>“Sorry Sur, loosening her grip, but realizing it was not fear that moved her such, it was desire.</p>
<p>As he reached the first turn on the stairs he paused to ensure her feet were well above the balusters and looked at her.  Already the laudanum had gripped her and she was nearly asleep. As he lingered, she again pulled her arms tighter. Could she not trust him, was he such a master that she held fear of him even in her sleep? Surely not, they had become casual, even affable in their daily routines. That she held any distrust vexed him. Once she was well, he could perhaps be more kindly and appreciative. </p>
<p>In Demelza’s room, Rosen had made the bed.  Backing away, she watched as Captain Ross carried Demelza in the room. He been hanging about most the day, watching and doing, always near. Yes, the gentry knew different customs. Maybe it was those taking on for others that set them high above others. Though in truth, Captain Ross did treat his workers different than the other gentry she heard tell about. He came to their cottage and sat down with them, not expecting them to come out and stand for him. Or his rules that children not go underground to stave off the lung disease gripping so many. Yes, Captain Ross had high morals, maybe those drove him to be so courteous to just a servant.</p>
<p>Slipping Demelza onto the bed, her eyes fluttered open briefly and she whispered; “Please, please, Ross.” Then rolled her head and was well asleep.</p>
<p>Staring at Demelza asleep, in the moment she seemed suspended betwixt wild child and young lady. Her face relaxed and a slight smile graced her lips, her hair ever determined to flow free and curl, creating a red gold halo. Angelic in appearance she might be, but Demelza possessed a feisty spirit and in truth more a force of nature. Which he preferred Ross hesitated to decide. Still, whatever did the girl desire? Had his handling been too rough? Yet the way she spoke his name, again, such an innocence and sweetness in her voice. Did she seek something more from him?  But, she was under the spell of the Venetian Treacle and would sleep soundly for several hours.  Leaving the girl, he went to find Jud and release him from his punishment.   </p>
<p>Back downstairs: “Please, check on her as your chores allow. I am unfamiliar with the running of the household, I trust with Mrs. Zacky as your Mam, you can organize food and take care of any other chores. But, it is Sunday, save anything that can wait until tomorrow.  If she wakes and needs you Garrick will probably let you know.  I will let him come inside to be with her.  But for now Demelza is in your care, I have work to do.”</p>
<p>“Yes Sur, don’t you fret.  I know all that needs be done on the Sabbath.  Your dinner be ready at ordinary time, and see that everything is tidy and organized for tomorrow’s chores.” Dropping a brief courtesy she left the room.  </p>
<p>Back in the kitchen Rosen assessed the stores of items and determined what she might prepare for each meal over the next few days. She hoped her Mam might come by and see what Nampara be like and how well she was managing.  Though most everyone in her village simply followed the roles of their mother or father, already encouraged from her time here, the idea of maybe becoming a scullery maid rose.  If’en she did well, maybe Captain Ross could suggest her to some other gentry family.    </p>
<p>Finding Dwight ready to leave; “Demelza sleeps. Return and take a meal with me. I’m not sure of Rosen’s cooking abilities, but she is the daughter of Mrs. Zacky and her skills are well regarded.” </p>
<p>“I suppose as a good doctor I should observe how Demelza progresses.  We both know and fear head injuries, perhaps more than others. I’ll return when I finish seeing to my regular patients.”</p>
<p>Finding Jud sitting in outside the barn, as he walked passed: “Go, back to bed you old fool. Tomorrow we’ll work together harvesting so I may get one full day’s work from you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 12</p>
<p>When she woke, the pain was much reduced till she attempted to rotate her ankle.  Indeed it was still swollen and the pain shot up her leg. Yet with it propped up, and not moving the ache was tolerable.  Garrick, beside her, cocked his head, awaiting any command.  “Go boy, go down.” </p>
<p>Understanding everything she said to him, he stepped off the bed and headed down the back stairs.  At the kitchen the dog nosed his bowl, causing it to clack on the stone floor. </p>
<p>Hearing the dog seeking food, Rosen came and placed some of the trimmings and left over items from breakfast, including the uneaten egg in his bowl.  Corr, even the dog here ate better than many. After Garrick cleaned the bowl he stood by the door and waited to be let out.  Assuming Demelza was awake, Rosen made her way up to the room. </p>
<p>Sitting on the side of the bed, Demelza smiled and begged. “Bring the slop jar closer and help me please.  The ankle still aches if’en I try any weight on it.”</p>
<p>Helping Demelza onto the pot, the girls giggled at the requirements of the body. </p>
<p>“Thank you Rosen. I be unable to make this on me own.” The implication was that Captain Ross would be needed, something both of the girls dreaded to imagine. </p>
<p>“Is Captain Ross nearby? I’d like to go downstairs if he not mind. Lying about in bed implies I be poorly. Indeed, there are things just sitting I can do, there are beans needing shelling and put by or even do the apples if I could just sit outside in the sun. They need cleaning and stored soon.  Even make a pie if Captain Ross would find his Mother’s recipe and read it out to me to copy down.” Anything to escape the confines of the bed.</p>
<p>He be out in the yard chopping wood, I’ll fetch him if’en you like.” Rosen enjoying the run of Nampara and being of service.  </p>
<p>“Yes, but ask him to come when he be finished. I can wait.” Yet in truth, already anticipating being carried by the master. Such memories she might hold for years and revel in the remembrance.  “Before you go down, please reach me my comb, I think my hair a right rat’s nest for so much time upon the pillow.”</p>
<p>Bringing the brush and comb over, Rosen realized at home all shared both, but here, again Demelza had her own. “May I? I do often do my sisters’ hair, they have bristly locks, yours look so soft and fine curls.” </p>
<p>Demelza smiled and nodded. Shifting so Rosen could better brush her hair, she placed her hand over the lump.  “Here be the lump, not so big now and not so painful.” </p>
<p>“Don’t worry, the youngest cries unless I pull the brush slowly.” Suddenly, sitting on the bed with Demelza felt more like a confidant than servant to mistress.  True to her word, she pulled the brush in long slow strokes.   </p>
<p>For Demelza, normally she rushed through brushing her hair each morning. Her curls determined not to be controlled, wisped and spun in spite of her attention. But this felt luxurious.  Surely Mistress Poldark at Trenwith had a maid who did her hair every day, never a strand out of place, always piled and tied with ribbons and long dangling curls. Lar, how would fancy curls fare standing over the pigsty, or preserving, or scrubbing the floors? But, would Mistress Poldark trade her curls for the arms of Captain Poldark? Today, she realized the sensation of another teasing out the knots was pleasurable and relaxing.  Finally Rosen pulled it up into a loose twist with several locks loosely framing her face. </p>
<p>“Your hair be so soft and silky. Mine just hangs.” Wishing she had such soft hair and wondered if it came from washing it so often. With so many brothers and sisters, and then Mam and Da, only one or two per week might have their hair washed, though in the winter with the cold, far less frequently,. But in the back room, Rosen saw the large brass tub. Seeing the dirty water in it, she asked Captain Ross what to do. “Yes, I forgot to empty it after Demelza’s wash from her fall.” Then Captain Ross stopped and looked straight at her funny like. “Empty it please, dump the buckets on Demelza’s flower garden by the back door.” Then he went to the barn. As she cleaned the tub, she mused, it a bit odd that Demelza would leave dirty water in the tub. And after her fall, it seemed she be a muddy mess and need a bath. But surely she not be able to manage on her own. For a moment, Rosen considered that Captain Ross bathed Demelza. Corr, that vision guarantee to set the janglers a reeling. But surely even for the gentry, such familiar behavior be not wonted. Having such a relationship with a master would not be to her liking, well maybe if’en that master resemble Captain Ross, that be something to consider.  </p>
<p>Finding Captain Ross feeding the pigs; “Demelza asked if you be willing to carry her down. She woke and feels much better. But, mustn't rush, she said she will wait.” </p>
<p>Smiling, Ross tossed the remainder of the feed to the pigs. “I shall come now. Demelza is an impatient taskmaster. If one takes too long, Demelza will do it herself.” Shutting the gate he followed Rosen to the house. “Go ahead, bring down the cover and bolster while I wash up.”</p>
<p>As he reached the stairs to go up, Rosen passed carrying down the items.  At Demelza’s room he knocked and waited for her to respond.</p>
<p>“Yes Sur, I be ready, but you needn't to rushed. Don’t want to be more bother. But a body be tired of lying abed. Besides, mayhap I can do some sitting chores to pass the time.”</p>
<p>Bending and lifting Demelza; “I think I must provide you with industry to entertain you and ensure you do no more injury to yourself.  What sitting chores do you have in mind?”</p>
<p>“The apples need sorting and preparing for storing. That be a sitting job and Rosen can help me. Just a bucket of water, some muslin, and then bury them in the straw in the earth cellar. I don’t want to lose none of them. I need to find any that have spots on them and use them now. If'en you can find the recipe for a pie, that too be a sitting job.”</p>
<p>Taking his time carrying the Demezla down the stairs, suddenly the act seemed to define their bond, reinforce a trust, just the two of them, another wont of their shared life. Careful not to bash Demelza’s head or foot, he pulled her tight against his chest and stepped carefully.</p>
<p>Responding to being in his arms, Demelza placed her face against his chest and could hear Ross’ heart, so steady, so strong. But Demelza knew his heart beat for another, and she imagined the very sound was a refrain; 'My Elizabeth, My Elizabeth, My Elizabeth.'  Such a desire and faithful compact for the woman he lost to his cousin both beguiled but confounded her. Yes, beautiful, high birth, and full of ladylike skills, still, why could Captain Ross not let her go? Though they rarely met except in public gatherings, she always sussed when he encountered Mistress Elizabeth Poldark. Those days Captain Ross returned home, the Brandy came out before he sat to eat and he downed several glasses without a word, seeking to need a numbness only strong spirits might offer. And those nights joining him in the library, he spoke little, and she observed his face reveal his inner torment. Staring at a map or single page for hours like he be watching something no one else might see. Downing his liquor like a drunk, and then at the end of the night, stumbling up the steps. On those evenings, it was she who offered support, waiting at her door to see that he went into his room.  Her fear, that one night, with too much desired in him, and drink to fuel his hankering, Captain Poldark might be  madden and ride to Trenwith and take the woman he loved without consent. Surely she could never stop him from doing that, but such an action might be an end to him. Perhaps she misjudged him, surely he knew by now, there was nothing for him at that house. Decisions made, lives defined, love, loss, sorrow, regret, passion all played out with no winners in that pursuit. Though perhaps Mistress Elizabeth, she possessed the richer of the two men, the big house, and all the pomp and ceremony that went with it. But, still she be mistress of Captain Poldark's heart. Maybe just knowing, she alone owned it was enough satisfaction. Surely, the gossip of his refusal to secure another to settle on and take to wife and his actions stirred by Mistress Poldark betrayed his facade to those who knew him.  And, yes, Demelza counted herself among those who knew him.  </p>
<p>“Please Sur, the laudanum taken the pain right away, it be a calm, dry day, and the sun be shining. The bench at the back of the house, might I sit there for a bit? If Rosen be not too busy, she and I can clean the apples. I fear some will go bad and that set off others and we lose many.  I can keep my foot propped on the bucket. I won’t do nothing but wipe them apples clean and dry.  Keep my mind off things and feel my time not be wasted. They do say fresh air and sunshine be good for healing.” Needing something to do, to retain that feeling of being wanted, even necessary to Captain Ross aroused her.</p>
<p>“Demelza, you may, but you will not let that foot down. I will fetch the apples, you and Rosen can prepare them to store and I will put them in the earth cellar.  But, only until it is time for our dinner. Then it is back in the house, your meal, and a return to bed. But, Dwight might come by and he will surely blame me if anything amiss happens to you.  But, you may do a little as you wish.” Though he preferred for her to rest and not worry about things, there was little to do but give in to the girl.</p>
<p>“Rosen, please, come along, through the back door. Seems Demelza is determined to resume her chores.  She is to stay sitting upon the bench.  I will fetch the apples to clean.  See what she requires.” Placing the girl upon the bench and grabbing a bucket he gently lifted her leg to rest on it. Then going to the barn, he wheeled out four full baskets and two empty ones.</p>
<p>Immediately Garrick plopped down beside Demelza and dozed. The dog seemed content only when Demelza was near enough for him to hear her heartbeat. </p>
<p>“Rosen, please in the backroom, see there be muslin and a large sheet. Also, if you may, please fetch two buckets of fresh water.” Hating the idea of compelling the girl to do her chores, but without any alternative.</p>
<p>Rosen brought out the sheet and spread it, anchoring it with several rocks edging the small adjacent garden. Fetching the buckets of water, she placed one near Demelza and handed her some rags. When Captain Ross came with the baskets, she spread the apples out from one out and sat beside Demelza. Together they began to examine the apples.  Demelza explained any with blemishes or soft spots went in the basket for immediate use or preserving, the others, solid, must be wiped clean and put in the other basket.  Working together they soon emptied the four baskets. Few were battered enough to need immediate attention. Now three very full baskets and one barely to the rim were ready.  </p>
<p>“Rosen, please tote those in and set in the backroom. If you need to do anything in the kitchen, you can tend there. But, if you would like, please have one. They be the best and Captain Ross’ favorites. But all this work with them does create an appetite and he be generous.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 13</p><p>Chopping wood to remain near, Ross observed the girls at work.  Minimal chatter and frequent giggles drifted from them. Usually Rosen offering Demelza an apple for a decision of which basket. Smiling at the vision of the two girls sitting in the sun, apples all about, surely this scene presented an idyll of rural life. But beyond that image, the realization of the challenges faced by both.  Each by merely being young females, for the moment suspended between the few pleasures of childhood and the looming prospect of marriage. A life lived under the control of first their father, then their husband; no voice, no freedoms, only a future of family service then breeding. Each girl had a brood of siblings, each new babe a joy, yet another brought the danger of death in the very delivery and then consuming the limited resources available. And many women like Demelza’s mother, worn out from the repeated pregnancies, poverty, and abuse, gone to the grave, too early dead. Seemingly neither of these girls had a future greater than their own mother’s. Yet, each would eventually choose, or have a husband chosen for her. Rosen, perhaps the luckier, Zacky a loving father, would never demand his daughter marry except for love and her choosing. And Demelza, suddenly the thought of her finding a young man from the many who cast a long eye at her those days she brought his lunch to the mine. Her position as his servant brought a level of respect from most of the men in Sawyle. And while his scullery maid, Demelza possessed a luxury to cast her eye upon the man who moved her to seek a joining. And when she did, what then? Surely Demelza would leave Nampara, as she must. A young man full of ambition would not choose to live as caretaker servants as did Jud and Prudie. That was a job for those too wizened and limited in abilities. No, the man Demelza chose, and he would ensure she chose freely, would whisk her away to a cottage in Sawyle, or maybe her life in Illogan would call for a return and seek a husband there. </p><p>A stitch suddenly gripped him about the chest. Unaware, he’d been frozen in stance ready to attack the wood, heft the axe, cleave it apart, and his muscles spasmed. Relaxing, he rested, waiting for the pain that gripped him to ease. Yes, soon Demelza would linger about the mine and seek one of the men and mizzle her charms to catch the attention of her chosen beau. That was how his father described Grace. Whenever she was near, Grace seemed to envelope him, bring about a welcomed feeling of a light mist when overheated. And, with a gleam in his eye, he said, “Yes, she made one feel overheated, but also delivered relief.” Is that how a young man knew he was in love? Surely, his feelings for Elizabeth, strong ones, a need to be in her presence, a desire to protect her, a passion to caress her, a need to feel the relief of longing that only she offered when in his presence. But that promised future now lost. Where was that desire, passion and need now? Gone, surely not, rather denied, stunted, even debased. For to even consider the purpose all of his expectations of Elizabeth now belonged to Francis. Still Demelza’s fall and the injury, seeing her prone upon the ground, for a fleeting moment, a pain as sharp and as paralyzing, stung him as grievous as the words; “Elizabeth is to marry Francis.” Perhaps his feelings about the girl, no young woman, Demelza now almost grown, was a pale reflection of what he knew for Elizabeth. Yes, Demelza would and mayhap must find her heart’s desire, not live out her life serving him, growing old, never knowing the satisfaction of love, of passion, of being adored. But not too soon, no not until she spent more days sitting in the sun, laughing, at ease, taking what little pleasures she might find at Nampara. His fate, with Elizabeth gone, no future. Watching them, he saw Demelza look at him, a lingering gaze before she lowered her eyes. A way of watching him, he realized she bestowed more often as they became more comfortable in their private moments. When he saw Zacky’s girl rise, he went to Demelza.</p><p>Pointing: “Sur, can you fetch those three baskets over to the earth cellar, they be ready to store, I must bury the apples in the straw.”</p><p>“Am I so lacking in the skills in setting them for storage? I am a farmer and know how to prepare harvests for future use.” Smiling at her continued desire to do more. </p><p>“No Sur, just there not be much room in the earth cellar. I am particular about how to store fruits. Apples must be kept far from the vegetables, else will cause them to go off. They need be stored near where the air comes in and move around.  Fruit look like they need little but it’s how they be laid. And, if you can manage to tote me there, I can sit and do that.”</p><p>Laughing at her mulish determination: “Dwight will think me an addle pate for this, but I’ll agree to your greater insight into the care of fruit. Allow me to take the apples and return for you; do not attempt to follow me.” Rolling the baskets to the earth cellar he placed them inside the small door. Returning he lifted Demelza and carried her inside the earth cellar. The storeroom was sunk five feet into the ground, a wicker framework roof covered with a thatch, providing dry storage. During his time in the colonies, he saw many of these, though each constructed based on the local terrain and handy materials.  In Cornwall there was little need for such dry storage. But the efficiency of keeping a large range of produce impressed him, and on occasion served as a cache for a few items not properly taxed and sealed, being well hidden, proved valuable. Had there been a fogou on his property, that would serve the same purpose. Having it built so he could just stand, some shelves along the sides for items needing air to freely move about, or to hold jugs and bottles, others bins filled with wood chips and straw to bury items, reducing light and air. Upon discovering the earth cellar, Demelza immediately began using it for long term storage. Her pantry often set to bursting from her scrumping and preserving skills. </p><p>Inside the earth cellar he sat her upon the raised bed of straw. Demelza had instructed him how to create it that she could layer fruit and vegetables. Lifting the first basket, he handed her apple after apple till she could no longer reach without lying flat on the straw bed.  Stretching to reach another apple to Demelza, he lost his balance and fell beside her. For a moment they faced one another, nose to nose, staring into each other's eyes.  Suddenly the girl began to giggle and her mirth infected him. Surely lying in the straw with the girl presented a peculiar sight. At least Rosen remained in the house and fortunately the opening was small so they need not fear being casually seen. Lying there, in the cool air, the smell of the straw, with Demelza laughing created a feeling of comfort and joy. Rolling on his back, staring up at the roof, what pleasures might be had.</p><p>“We need to finish, else Rosen will come to see what we be up to.” Why she thought such, was a mystery, yet the idea that someone else might intrude on this moment was reason enough to finish. Such small pleasures, but only for her when with him.</p><p>Rising, Ross took her hands and pulled her into a sitting position. “There are only a few remaining, I can reach further back and you can easily pass them to me, and you may direct me to ensure they are placed exactly as you instruct.” Yes, Rosen needed no added incidents of how Captain Poldark took liberties with his scullery maid, unable to leave her alone even when the girl was injured. The apples sorted, Ross lifted Demelza and carried her out. </p><p>Pointing to the apple tree: “Look Sur, there in the apple tree with magpies. Two for mirth, don’t want to see no more a gathering for a time.” Giggling, perhaps the laudanum had bent her mind to silly. </p><p>“So Demelza, what secret knowledge do you possess about magpies?” The girl never without a response to a turn of nature.</p><p>“Ain’t no secret, everyone knows when you see magpies, you must count.<br/>
One for sorrow,<br/>
Two for mirth,<br/>
Three for a funeral,<br/>
Four for birth,<br/>
Five for heaven,<br/>
Six for hell,<br/>
Seven for the devil, his own self.<br/>
Aunt Hepsey taught me that. And it always be true. Just want two today, not one or three, be some time before you see four, and I intend to become old like Aunt Hepsey before I see five.  But you, I need be in care of you everyday to make sure you not see no seven magpies. Feel proper guilty if’en I let anything happen to you.  Might consider I be needed to go ahead and scare them away.” Giggling even harder now.  </p><p>“What a puckish imp you are today. Choose five magpies for yourself, but seven for me.  You go to heaven and see me dwelling with old Nick himself, I’ll show you.” Swirling around and around, listening to Demelza’s squeals and Garrick furiously barking with concern for his beloved mistress. Suddenly dizzy, staggering for a moment, Demelza’s arms squeezing his neck tight, he gained his balance, then placed her in the wheelbarrow and rolled her to the back door, the girl laughing all the way.  </p><p>Hearing the commotion, Rosen went to the backdoor and observed Master Poldark and his Demelza. He be twirling like a dead man swinging from a gibbet, with Demelza in his arms.  Both of them laughing and carefree. Twa, she not ever believe the gentry knew how to fool about and have a good play. Shaking her head, she returned to the kitchen. She cored several of the apples, placed in a pan, sprinkled a few cloves, added some sultanas, a bit of sugar, and a knob of butter in each and left to bake. Covered in fresh cream Jud brought in from the milking this morning, this make a treat. Ensuring she made a few extra, hoping she’d be offered one.  </p><p>Reaching the door, Ross opened it, then stared at Demelza sitting in the wheelbarrow: “Tis far easier to carry you through doors over my shoulder.” And with that he grabbed her and tossed her on his shoulder and went into the back room. Turning so Demelza faced the basin, hanging down his back. “Wash your hands and face girl, I won’t set down for my supper with anyone who has a dirty face.” Laughing at her squeals.  </p><p>Surely Captain Ross must have taken some laudanum, his care for manners and polite behavior seemed lost in the moment.  “Please Sur, put me down, if’en you allow, I can lean on you and do my hands and face.”</p><p>Sliding the girl from his shoulder to stand, he gripped her waist to ensure she didn’t place weight on her injured ankle.  Slowly revolving her till she faced the bowl and mirror.  He watched her take the soap, scoop the water, and create a lather.  Rubbing her face, then hands, she then splashed her face and reached for the towel.  Drying her face, she held onto the towel. Pulling Demelza against him, he slipped his hands into the basin, created a lather, and then rinsed. He held his hands out and Demelza dried his hands then placed the towel on the peg. Sweeping the girl up he carried her into the dining room and placed her in the seat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 14</p>
<p>“Rosen, please find a stool for Demelza to prop her foot on while she eats?”  </p>
<p>In the kitchen Rosen grabbed a stool and took it to the dining room and placed it under the table and lifted Demelza’s leg.</p>
<p>“I have everything ready if you be wanting your dinner. It just be something we have at home when there’s a chine of meat, enough for all to have a slice. May I bring it in?” Suddenly Rosen thought, what if they don’t like it, what if her cooking not be up to the standards of a gentleman’s table.</p>
<p>“Please Rosen, bring it in, it smells wonderful. Mutton, glad you chose that, needed to be used soon.” Demelza realized she was truly hungry and the aroma made her curious to taste Rosen’s skills.</p>
<p>Ross, followed Rosen into the kitchen: “What might I carry to the table?”</p>
<p>Unsure if this was what a gentleman should do, Rosen stared for a moment: “Sur, perhaps the platter with the mutton and vegetables. I can carry the other dishes.”</p>
<p>Following Captain Ross with a bowl of mushrooms with onions and another of mashed turnips.  She returned to the kitchen for the bread.</p>
<p>“There been no sight of Jud and Prudie for hours, just the sound of them snoring. Am I to call them?” Unsure of what the manners for dining here.</p>
<p>“No, good food is wasted on them the day after those two been too free with Sir Richard and drank his last halfpenny. Sometime tonight they will rise and like other night roaming creatures plunder the pantry.  What leavenings we have, can be placed with ease for them to find.” Ross knew well, they ate mostly meat, little interest in vegetables.</p>
<p>“Please Rosen, sit, join us.” Demelza now enjoyed the presence of the girl and not wishing her to feel unappreciated for her work. But more, wanted Rosen to assume at Nampara, Captain Ross stood on no formality for sitting down for meals with his servants.  “Do I smell apples and cloves?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I thought to use a few, but only thought to bake them whole. Such a treat. I hope they do satisfy.” Rosen wondering about her cooking skills now that she knew the larder of this house. So much in storage and preserved. But, unsure if she should choose what to use. Maybe tomorrow, Demelza be well enough to share what to prepare. </p>
<p>As Ross began serving, Dwight arrived and Rosen prepared a setting for him.  Within a few bites, everyone smiled at Rosen and offered praise for her skills.  </p>
<p>“You cook as well as your Mother’s reputation. Your father often praises her meals.” Ross knew it was important to ensure the girl felt comfortable. And in truth, her cooking  far exceeded what Prudie might produce.</p>
<p>Dwight inquired: “How did you manage today Demelza? Did you stay off your feet as I ordered? Did the laudanum provide ease?”</p>
<p>“Yes Sur, what time I slept and when awake sat about most of the day with my foot up. And the laudanum does help. Maybe I might take a dram more tonight. What ease it provided, seems to be leaving now. I would like to sleep all though without a hurting.” Hoping to avoid discussing anything more.</p>
<p>“Demelza is being far too modest. She put in almost a full day of work, Dwight. She, with the assistance of Rosen, cleaned and put three baskets in storage. But she sat and was very well behaved. Tomorrow your bucket of apples as payment will be ready. I can have Jud deliver it to you. A good sweat will help purge his gin sodden body, nothing can save that soul. But, if you can, join us again for supper tomorrow. As I will be at the mine most of the day, Rosen will be hard pressed to keep Demelza tethered.  You will be able to determine if she has over done.” Smiling at Demelza to see if she blushed from the truth of her escapades, but carefully omitting his part.</p>
<p>After the meal, Rosen brought out the baked apples and the pitcher of cream.  Captain Rods poured Port for Demelza and offered Rosen a glass. “This is Demelza’s favorite tipple, though Dwight and I prefer Brandy. Would you like a glass of Brandy instead?</p>
<p>Assuming it best to follow the lead of Demelza; “Port please, though I ain’t never had that before. Mam does make herby beer and let me have that sometime.”</p>
<p>When all finished eating, Rosen began clearing the table. </p>
<p>“Please put a big bowl of scraps and some of the meat and bones for Garrick, he needs filling to sleep all night.” Yielding to Ross to carry her into the library. Dwight followed with his bag.</p>
<p>Unbinding her ankle and gently rotating it: “The swelling is still there, but is much reduced. I’ll rebind it for tonight. And you may take a dose of laudanum to help you sleep and ease the pain. And if you need it tomorrow morning, Ross can measure it for you. Again, keep your ankle propped up. And if I can, I’ll come by for supper tomorrow. Now, let me check your head.” </p>
<p>Carefully palpating, he found the swelling was almost completely gone. “Well, you appear to be healing. If only all my patients were so well behaved and followed my orders.”  Finished his examination, Dwight prepared the laudanum and offered it to Demelza.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 15</p><p>Watching from the door, Ross waited till she drank the dose, then entered and carried Demelza up to her room. By now the new dependence felt as accustomed as when they went up together at the end of the day, just the two of them climbing, leaving the harsh realities of the world below. Yet holding Demelza in his arms, she rested her face against his chest, her arms looped around his neck, there was a tenderness between them not revealed before. </p><p>Carrying Demelza brought back memories of being in the colonies, being able to do something other than destroy lives. Carrying men from the battlefield, too many already dead, but the importance of removing them as soon as possible, else the carrion feeders, those soul mates of war, would settle to feast. Removing the dead, allowing that each be identified, recorded, and a letter sent to any family, holding hope. Yet those letters might take weeks to months before arriving. For that time the family remained suspended in belief of life only to be informed of the mischance of the death of their loved one. Those still alive he carried to receive what limited medical care might be provided.  As he conveyed the living to the tent for treatment he met Dwight, they shared a bond of duty to their fellow soldiers. With every battle their friendship deepened. Eventually, after one battle, he arrived as the injured, from a bayonet barely missing his eye. Dwight sewed his face, leaving a ragged scar. </p>

<p>Then another battle, he being carried from the field. Dwight cleaned the wound, cautioned that though the musket ball went clear through, he might still lose his leg. That image of him becoming a cripple, returning to Cornwall, maimed, mangled, what then might he offer Elizabeth? Economic poverty and a mutilated husband, aggrieved at what fate he contracted from his boyish indiscretions thumbing his nose at the King’s share. His illicit activities roused the law to finally act on the rumors and seize him for crimes of wrecking and smuggling, a judgment, then sentence--the gibbet or transport. Yes, thumbing his nose at the law, all to fill his coffers to afford a wife, but not just any wife, Elizabeth, beloved Elizabeth. Misdeeds required reparations. But with the potential of amputation, a realization that such atonement was more than he was willing to trade. Wounded, yes, a maimed amputee, no. The only outcome as a truncated half-man, he was unable to force that on Elizabeth, his love for her loomed greater than the fear of death. That day, staring at Dwight; “You will not take your saw to my leg, no matter the progress of the wound.” Offered with a cold fluency in death. Observing how Dwight sought a moment to accept that he must break his vows, then nodded. Both accepting that in saving men’s lives, they condemned them as cripples, a future reduced to living in a society uncaring and incapable of succor. Reading Dwight’s face, realizing Ross was not a man who could live less than a virile and unmutilated life. Nodding, Dwight accepted that decision. And though for several days, Ross wondered if Dwight could fulfill that promise; the man, his friend man, not the doctor, remained steadfast. </p><p>Easing Demelza onto the bed. “Are you in pain? I know you would not admit it, but did you over do today? I will send Rosen up shortly to assist you in any way.” Avoiding mentioning the piss pot. “And I’ll see that Your Shadow joins you. In the morning, when you are ready to go downstairs, have Rosen fetch me. Do you desire anything else tonight?” </p><p>“Just my ankle be aching cause the laudanum left my body. I do be glad Dr. Enys offered a drop of that tonight. But, truly Sur, no more than a bad ankle would hurt, ordinary like. Though compare it to your shot wound, it be nothing at all. Tomorrow, I be even better, maybe do some more just sitting chores, especially with that potion in me. You need not worry about me doing my work. Rosen be good help.” Keeping her gaze averted, afraid of her desire, a need to touch him, not like when helping him into his clean shirt touching, but a stroke, her hand skimming his skin, intentional, deliberate. The yearning to trace her fingers along his scar, to transfer his pain, absorb it that he might be healed. But, that wound, long healed, was not the source of his pain. Loss of love, loss of Mistress Elizabeth, an anguish neither she nor Dr. Enys could cure. Only another love as great could heal that suffering. Who might rise to that position, to free him from that ache, from that sorrow, stroke his heart and fill Captain Ross with delight and passion? Had the laudanum befuddled her brain, who indeed could overcome such a dedication?</p><p>“I’ll send Rosen up, tonight let the girl sleep, she can make a pallet on the floor. If you wake and need her, she’ll be beside your bed.” Watching Demelza, her eyes seemed to roam over his face, as if she was seeking something. Wondering what the girl thought when she gazed at him.</p><p>“No Sur, we not be unkind as that. Nay, not ask her to sleep on the floor. She sleep in the bed with me.” Since leaving Illogan, sleeping alone was a new habit learned. But, in that old life, sleeping there, it be with the younger boys, restless and messy. Sharing a bed with someone almost like a sister, something she had hoped her Mam might bring forth with the birth of each boy, that was comforting.</p><p>“As you desire Demelza. But, if you feel ill, you must have Rosen call me immediately. A head injury can be a concern for some time after the blow.” Not wanting to scare the child, but still fearing that she might suddenly cry out and thrash about from the pain, only to die in agony. The memory of those deaths still haunted him. Smiling at the girl; “Good night Demelza.”</p><p>Downstairs, Rosen was finishing with the dishes. “Garrick been fed and be at the door whining to come back in. Do you wish him to sleep beside Demelza tonight?</p><p>“Yes, let him in, I fear the three of you will fill the bed to bursting. Garrick will never release her to another, but Demelza has requested you share her bed. If she becomes ill, Garrick will alert you, bu you need your sleep as well.” Ross turned and poured a glass of Brandy. “When you are ready, please go up and join Demelza, she may need your assistance before sleep calls her. I will read before retiring, if you need me to do anything, just call out.”</p><p>Dipping her head, Rosen opened the door and Garrick shot up the stairs to his beloved. Looking about at the kitche,n all was clean and tidy. As instructed, she left the meat and bread out for Prudie and Jud.  Hanging the apron on the peg she headed up to the room. </p><p>“Do you need to use the slop jar?” Thinking of the Port she drank. It did leave her warm and pleasant. Rosen, wondered what would her Mam say to learn she did drink with Captain Ross.</p><p>“Yes, please. I be glad of your help for these things.  But tomorrow, I must try and have a wash. I’d like to soak in the tub, that eases the aches, but it requires so much water. But Sur need his bath, that so much toting water to fill it twice. I’ll ask Jud to fill if for Captain Ross. He’ll moan, but not say naught as it be for the master.” Laughing at the faces ol’ Jud made when he be not happy with expected to do real work.</p><p>“If Jud and Prudie help, we can fill the tub for you, then empty and fill for Captain Ross too. A proper tub bath, I ain’t never had one of them. We do the basin for our washing. But, that tub be big enough to swim in, I wonder one not drown.”</p><p>“Well, tomorrow if you be willing to help with the filling, you can use the tub first, then I use the same water, you not be that dirty, we can share. At first I did think I might just slip under and never be able to find my way back up. But, it is like floating, such a lovely feeling.” Realizing how comfortable her life now was in so many small ways she never dreamed of before.</p><p>“I hope your Mam comes to see you, to know what a help you been. I know Jinny like working above ground. Nice if your Mam can see you here, doing such to be a help for me and doing Captain Ross’ meals and other chores I belong to be doing.”</p><p>“That be a kind offer Demelza. Maybe, but only after you, must see how it be done, all proper like.” Imaging slipping into warm water. Sometimes the rock pools be full and warmed from the sun, and then sometimes the girls might splash about or have a lie in them. But, that be sea water, this be a proper bath. The thought was airy-fairy, but one she wished to try.  How to keep such to herself, she might burst with that. She’d ask Mam if’en it could be told.</p><p>Climbing into the bed, Rosen realized the laudanum quickly lulled Demelza to sleep. Though she be tired, thinning all that occurred, up all night and day, so much seen here, so much to understand. Captain Ross truly be a good man. Though he did possess some rare ways with Demelza. They be as close as any couple she see courting, even like her Mam and Da. Still, this be Demelza's own room, and she speak of him as Sur or talk of her work as his scullery maid. Mayhap living so close, be necessary people to be overly fond and not stand on formality. Though Nampara be large liken to her cottage, it be middling compared to where the other Poldark's live, that be a right proper manor, and separate rooms for the servants far from the family. But, here, not so many rooms, not so many people. It be a small estate, and most wondered why Captain Ross reckon a need for a scullery maid, as there be Prudie. Yet, after seeing how that woman behave, surely there be a need for another person to do most of the work and that be Demelza.  So much to know, so much to think, too much to imagine. Sighing, she thought, what a life Demelza have, even if she be only a scullery maid. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 16</p>
<p>The next morning Ross woke when he heard Garrick go down the stairs, then rose and dressed. Waiting in his room till he saw Rosen at Demelza's door. "Is Demelza awake? See what she requires, I'll let the dog out. When she is ready to come downstairs, come for me."</p>
<p>"Sur, Demelza be up, dressed, and  waiting, I can take down the bedding if you be willing to carry her. I will go, let Garrick out, and fix breakfast. Should I fry some bacon?"</p>
<p>“No bacon, same as yesterday, just for we three, Prudie and Jud will fend for themselves.” Waiting for Rosen to go down before knocking on the door. “Demelza are you ready to go down?”</p>
<p>“Yes Sur, please, my body aches from lying abed. But I be feeling much better, just my ankle still ever so sore still and would ask for a bit of the laudanum, not so much, don’t want to be sleeping all day. The rest of the apples need cleaning and my garden needs clearing, clothes need washing. Monday usually be my day for washing, don’t want to ask Rosen to do all my chores.” Suddenly realizing she still couldn’t stand and walk, unsure what she must do.</p>
<p>Lifting Demelza, Ross stared at her face for a moment. “You’re fit and be back on your legs in a few days. Do only sitting chores and be content. Yes, you can ask Rosen, she will be paid beyond the keep she receives while attending you. After breakfast, I will set you to do your apples but then I must attend to some business at the mine. When I return know what you would do next, but please remember, the laundunam removes the pain, not prevent further injury.”</p>
<p>Scooping Demelza into his arms, truly she felt as insubstantial as the fae. Surely bringing her home that day, he brought not a child but a Browniey. So quickly Demelza morphed into a  guardian household sprite. At first gliding through Nampara, living closely alongside the mortals but rarely seen or heard.  Later he noticed how kindly and helpful the child was, taking every opportunity to benefit him and Nampar. Ross recalled how his mother told him stories of the Browneys, always describing them as gentle, harmless, and always beautiful of spirit. Surely had Demelza not come to his home, serving one poor and sick at heart, tending his garden, always leaving wild flowers about. Yes, in his arms he held a fairy folk. Respecting them was a covenant the Cornish had with this race. As he rounded the first landing, Ross gazed at Demelza, meeting her eyes lingering upon his. Instinctively, he hugged her closer and thought hold on to this, this creature, this feeling, this life.<br/>Reaching the bottom, Garrick met them with what remained of a tale wagging. “I believe You Shadow does wonder at your mode of transport.”</p>
<p>Today Rosen joined them at the table for breakfast. "I shall see your father this morning, do you have any message I may convery?” </p>
<p>“Thank you Sur, please tell him how content I be here, that you be ever so good to me. And if he might ask me Mam to come, if’en that be fine with you Sur. I do miss her and wonder what she doing without me to help.”</p>
<p>“I shall share your message, and your Mam is always welcome here. I will deliver the invitation myself on the way to the mine.” Rising, Ross looked at Demelza: “I’ll bring the apples up, then return for you. Finish your meal. Rosen, leave the table, Prudie can do any chores in the house today. Demelza, assign the chores as you see fit.” With that directive, he left the room.</p>
<p>When he had all the apples set out, Ross returned and carried Demelza to the bench. “Are you warm enough? The sun is not long up, when Jud rises and appears, send him to the long field to begin harvesting. I’ll join him when I return and have you settled.”</p>
<p>Leaving the girls, Ross saddled his horse and headed off. Stopping by the Zacky’s cottage he told the child playing outside: “Call your mother, I have a message for her.”<br/>Dismounting, he waited till Mrs. Zacky appeared. <br/>“You daughter would like for you to visit her today if you have time. She has been a great help, but if you can continue to spare her for several more days, that would be appreciated. And if any of your boys be ready to work a harvest. Please send them to Nampara, I return there after speaking with Zacky. ” </p>
<p>“Aye yes, she may stay as long needs be. And yes, I be planning to stop by today. Wanting  to be sure the girl be doing as she be told and see how our young Demelza be fairing. And believe three of my boys be capable of doing what asked. Send them on their way dreckly.” Mrs. Zacky so pleased Captain Ross requested her family to help.</p>
<p>“Please come, it would be an honor for you to join us for the midday meal. I believe Demelza and Rosen are planning a good spread.” Turning the horse, Ross hurried to the mine, and found Zacky and Henshaw about to go below.  “I imagine the gossip harpies have spread the news of Demelza’s injury. I am required at Nampara today to work the harvest. Perhaps you might stop by when you finish work. I will ask Demelza and Rosen to prepare a meal for us.”</p>
<p>Thinking of what remained in the larder and needed using; “You can put a stew on, use the leftover meat, plenty of that, add some vegetables, and set eight loaves to bake. When we finish the apples, we can take some with bruises and make a pastie for dessert with cream. There still be mushrooms, and I think to make a carrot custard, then peas and bacon to fix. That be a good meal for when your Mam comes.” She told told Rosen the amounts to prepare with an intention to have leftovers to offer Mrs. Zacky. Sharing was important, but offering charity implied a prestige, not a turn of conduct she wished to show. But, food, especially when given for children in a casual way would be accepted and genuinely appreciated.  </p>
<p>That satisfied what to fix for the midday meal, but knowing Captain Ross, he be inviting Mr. Zacky and Captain Henshaw to discuss the mine.  “Please find a ham hanging in the pantry, set that to roast later. We will do some vegetables, a Hunter’s Pudding, a treacle tart, an Herbie Pie, and we can examine what vegetables be easy for fixing for supper. I expect some extra people to sit down at the table with Captain Ross this evening.” In the moment, Demelza realized what it was to manage Nampara, a constant thinking of the future, not next year so much, each day led there, but the next minute, the next hour, the next day. A manor required constant attending to, much like a mine, much like a babe. Caring for Nampara filled much of her desire, but a babe, one of her own, one to love and cherish. But as long as she remained at Nampara, no babe must be in her future. Scullery maids not be able to care for a babe in arms and see to the needs of the master. No, if’en she truly crave a babe, one day she must leave Nampara to satisfy that longing. But that must wait, for now the craving was for her life at Nampara, serving Captain Ross, having both not be possible.</p>
<p>When Pruide and Jud came out still staggering from their night of drink. “Jud, Captain Poldark say go the long field and begin the hay. Be quick on your pins, he be at the mine but return soon and join you there. Take care not to cause him more vexation. Prudie, you be needed to clean the kitchen, expecting visitors in a bit. Rosen be helping me with the cooking, but need the kitchen clean, then the other rooms need tidying. If’en you need some willow bark for the aching head, make a tea from my stores.” Watching how both responded, knowing Captain Ross trusted and expected her to determine the chores each day. Yet the relationship betwixt them was still the young uppity scullery maid trying to tell the servants who been at Nampara, even staying on after the death of Sur’s father, and they be here still, Sur kept them when he returned from the war. Dealing with both on a good day be trying to shoo the birds from her garden, constant reminding to be about, on a bad day it be like trying to herd the bull away from one of the cows ready to mount. Tread with care.  “Captain Ross gave instructions for each of us to do. You know how he be.” Hoping the demands of Sur put them in a mood to do their work.</p>
<p>Grumbling, cursing, and complaining of the many aches, old company returned with the cheap gin guzzled for hours, each staggered off to do their work.  </p>
<p>“Rosen, mayhap you can tote some buckets of water to the tub, but if’en I sit in the wheelbarrow, roll me over to the pump and I fill them, make it go a bit faster.” Rising gingerly, holding her foot away from the ground, balancing carefully. Knowing each tub held ten buckets, hard work toting, but if’en Rosen carried two buckets every trip as she did, fill it quicker. </p>
<p>Ever eager to demonstrate her willingness, Rosen responded and moved the wheelbarrow so Demelza might swivel and sit in it.  Once seated, Rosen rolled her to the pump. As she rounded up every bucket about, Demelza pumped and filled each. When there were six buckets found and no more out in the yard, Rosen hefted two buckets and took to the back room, emptied and returned with four buckets.</p>
<p>Soon Demelza had all the buckets filled while waiting for Rosen to return. “Be too much for you to tote all, help me shift to stand by the pump, then put the buckets in the barrow and roll all these to the door at once.  I can lean against the pump and fill these others, but take less time to do it this way.” Suddenly the realization of an easier way to take the buckets, only a couple of times back and forth and not so heavy dawned on her. Soon, the tub filled and every bucket also, now waiting along the wall to go in for the next filling. “Take me back to the apples, and let’s get the baskets for going in the earth cellar loaded and moved there.  And if you fetch me a good size sack hanging along the back wall, we choose some of the best for Dr. Enys, him saying he wants some of these apples for his payment. Surely hard coin do him better, and Sur can take my pay to give to him, but he did ask for apples. Help me choose the prettiest. Jud can take them over to his cottage later.”</p>
<p>As he returned to Nampara, Ross checked to see that Jud was working and to see if  Zacky’s boys had arrived. Finding everyone in the long field at the end of the lane. As he rode into the yard, no sight of Demelza, Rosen or the apples.  Only Garrick waiting by the earth cellar revealed where they were. Dismounting, he shouted: “Demelza!” </p>
<p>Slowly Rosen’s face appeared in the door. <br/>“So, I be master here, but the young girls turn my instructions like a mad cow kicking over the milk.” </p>
<p>“Sur, please don’t be angry with Rosen, it be all my doing. She only do as asked.” Knowing Captain Ross be upset, but not wanting him to see the fault in Rosen. “And all been done by sitting, not done anything to cause more worry, I swear.” </p>
<p>“Sticking his head in the door of the earth cellar: “I have no doubt that Rosen was only following her instructions. Rosen, please go into the house, Demelza and I will finish this and have a chat about her misbehavior.” Barely able to keep from laughing at the faces of the two girls, guilty, caught in the act.</p>
<p>As Rosen fled into the house, Ross entered the earth cellar. There sat Demelza with two baskets of apples still to store. “By God Demelza, do you deny me the pleasure of putting by my bounty? How will I ever learn the secrets you possess?” By now smiling at her determination. Sitting beside her, Ross offered her an apple to bury. And then began laughing at her discomposure.</p>
<p>“Judas Sur, how you do tease and torment me. Only wanted to keep busy, not put more work on you. Sitting about make my bottom go flat and fat like that lady who rides by on her horses and calls you to come chase the foxes.  Not the foxes she be wanting to catch.” Laughing at the memory of how that lady came to ask to ride across his lands and invite him to join the hunt and visit her. </p>
<p>Laughing at the thought of Lady Treluddra, being accused of having a fat bottom. But, in truth, since his return the widow, some years his senior, did visit before a hunt, seeking permission to cross his land, to which he agreed to each time. Then she always invited him to attend, suggesting her home was open with hospitality, come the night before, stay the following, several others who traveled for the hunt would be there, a small soiree, and he was always welcome.  Even offered him a horse to ride. Could Demelza see something he had not? No, Lady Treluddra must look elsewhere to fill her bed.</p>
<p>Quickly finishing storing the apples, Ross stood and looked at Demelza, lying on the straw, struggling to prop herself on her elbows, she no longer looked like the child he expected to see and would always be. Her hair had been swept up, evidence of another female in attendance. But more, she presented a dreamy look in the diffused light. In the moment he could imagine someday she meeting her beau, sneaking in here for privacy, taking delight in each other's arms, even more. How the vision both excited but enraged him. Shaking his head, he reached her, pulled Demelza up against his chest and for a moment held her: “Demelza, you must be gentle with yourself, you are not indestructible. Leave me with just Prudie and Jud to manage, you are a cruel Pisky.” Then lifting her and walking to the door, leaving the wheelbarrow at the earth cellar. Inside he held her while she washed, then shifted while he cleaned his face and hands. “Are you ready to sit upon the chair and direct others? I need to join Jud and Zacky’s boys, be sure to send some food for four to the long field. When it arrives, I’ll return, but please do not let the laudanum provide false healing.” Sweeping her up: “Now to the kitchen, as no doubt you expect many chores for Rosen and Prudie to do, but remain there. If you need to move before I return, have one come for me. We are expecting Mrs. Zacky and a child or two for lunch, and I’ve invited Captain Henshaw and Zacky to come for supper, and Dwight may join us. Can you manage.” </p>
<p>“Yes Sur, I did supposed you be inviting, so have a good meal planned for each.” Aware of the pleasure being in his arms left her feeling.</p>
<p>Sitting at the kitchen table, Demelza peeled a number of vegetables for lunch and dinner. Some to roast, some to mash. Then prepared the carrot custard.  “Rosen, if you can make several crusts, yours be as light and airy as any I do. Need those for the herby pie, and the apple pasties. Also, need the ingredients for all, treacle, spices, dried fruits.  Get as much done as we can. Maybe a taste of the stew to see what it needs. Also, fry some bacon, and need to pack a meal for four, Jud and your brothers, no make that five, Prudie can take it to ‘em and eat with ‘em. Please put some cheese, preservies, slice the bread, and there be ham to finish, but provide plenty, not sure how hungry your brothers be after working, don’t want to scrimp on food for toiling in the field. Fill some jugs with water and one with ale for Jud. If’en you can find Prudie, see if’en she done the rooms, sure they be neat, tidy, and swept. Nampara the house of a gentleman, need be respectable especially when company come. Tell her set the table for we three and your Mam and any children she might bring along.” Trying to have everything done. Not like to leave her work to others. Impressed that Rosen kept the kitchen as tidy as she worked, clearing and whipping and washing, unlike Prudie who did leave things for days if she not come behind her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 17</p>
<p>As the time neared for lunch, Demelza needed to use the close stool. “Please Rosen, can you help me hop, my bladder be full and don’t want to ask Captain Ross, if’en you know.” Rising, Demelza put her arm over Rosen’s shoulder and together hopped to the close stool in the closet off the back room. Finished, they cleaned their hands and faces. Then back into the kitchen. Taking all the luncheon foods out and organizing for serving, Demelza felt proud she could offer such a variety of items. Allowing nothing to go to waste. The stew full of vegetables and a thick and hearty broth, seasoned with herbs she collected from her garden, peppercorns and salt. The other items, plenty to go around, and from Captain Ross’ evening meal have plenty for all and midday tomorrow. Remembering, she instructed Rosen; find a bottle of beer, and pour over the ham. Please bring me mustard, salt, pepper, a bit of nutmeg, some cloves and date preserves.”</p>
<p>Whacking the cloves till crushed she mixed all the spices into the preserves till sticky, then spread it over the ham. “Here, set the ham to the edge of the heat, let it cook slow, but watch if’en if need more beer, add a little bit till it be ready for the meal, and turn it around all sides till time to move it off the fire. All the other dishes be ready to set to cooking. Please pull out the bread loaves, they be done. If’en you have all the luncheon ready, there be a big basket in the storeroom, please bring that in to pack the food.” As she sat at the table waiting, Garrick rose from under the table gave a low growl, than wagged the stump of his tail. Hearing Rosen speaking, then Mrs. Zacky come in with three children.</p>
<p>“Good day Mistress Demelza, I sent the other boy out in the fields to see if he be any help. He be young, but does know how to work, mayhap can do some gleaning. How is your leg? Captain Ross be right worried about you, taking a fall, and your head be whacked. Everyone be talking, he even fetched Dr. Enys. I be so worried when the doctor appeared asking for one of my girls to come and sit. Happy to send Rosen. Hope you be feeling better now. Thank you for inviting me today. Been wondering what you done for Nampara.” Sitting down holding the youngest child and the other two clustering close.</p>
<p>“Thank you, I be feeling much better, too much worry and fal da ra made over my tumble. But my ankle do still ache me, not ready to walk on it and having Rosen been a marvelous joy for her help. Thank you for allowing her to come and serve. Captain Ross be ever so pleased with her. She does good work, and listens, and ever so kind. Rosen been raised right.” Again, being called Mistress, she needed to address that, not want to appear above herself. “I be just Demelza, just a servant here, like Prudie. Captain Ross does care for all his servants. I expect Captain Ross be here soon, said he want to join us for his meal. Rosen put a few apples in the luncheon basket for the boys and please ask Prudie to carry out to the field for Jud and the boys.”</p>
<p>Rosen left to find Prudie and the young child began to reach for things. Taking a small wooden bowl: “Might I hold the baby? I fair do love children, been a while since my younger brothers be babes in arms. Nothing as good as holding a babe.”</p>
<p>Mrs. Zacky handed the baby to the girl beside her; “Go on girl, carry your sister to Demelza.”<br/>
Taking the baby from the girl, Demelza snuggled the little girl. A sweet face, smiling and cooing. “She be a fair child, pretty as can be. Is she well behaved?” Allowing the child to hold the bowl.</p>
<p>“Aye, unlike some of my other babes, this one sleep at night, no colic or crying. But, always another child to pick her up and play with her.”</p>
<p>Hearing Rosen speaking to someone, and Garrick wagging his tail, Demelza knew Captain Ross had returned from the field. Suddenly, Demelza realized she not want Sur to carry her to the table in front of others.<br/>

</p><p>Entering the kitchen, Ross turned to Mrs. Zacky. “Thank you for coming. Rosen is happy to see you and I feel certain Demelza is glad for more female company beyond Prudie. And, Rosen has been a great help and I know Demelza is enjoying her presence.” Suddenly realizing he was surrounded by women and completely out of his element. Turning he watched Demelza holding the child, smiling and speaking to the babe. Realizing Demelza needed to have children of her own. But not too soon, she needed more time to be Demelza, not yet a wife and mother.</p>
<p>Rosen called the two girls. “I have the food set on the table, when you be ready to come.” Taking the hands of her two sisters and leading them to the dining room.</p>
<p>Ross rose and moved to Demelza who held the babe up for him to take. Suddenly, he found himself holding the child. As soon as he took her, the babe began to laugh and coo. Taken aback, he could not recall ever holding a child so young as this one. Unsure what to do, he looked from Demelza to Mrs. Zacky.</p>
<p>“The babe do like you Captain Ross, she not be that satisfied even when her Da takes her up. Ye have the touch. Make a right fine father when the time comes. That's how I knew my Zacky be a good man, when me Mam’s youngest did like for him to bounce her on his knee. He still got the touch.”</p>
<p>Retrieving the babe, realizing Captain Ross not be comfortable. “Do na worry, when your babe comes, you know and love it, and be happy.” Smiling at the thought, would Captain Ross ever forget his cousin’s wife. All society knew he be holding on to their promise. But what must a woman do, when word came of his death. Women not have much luxury in picking and choosing and must make do with who make you an offer. Even if you be a beauty like Mistress Elizabeth. A rueful smile slid over her lips, remembering once she been considered a beauty.</p>
<p>As he handed the babe to Mrs. Zacky, Ross turned, took Demelza’s hand and pulled her to her feet. Once standing, she turned and began to walk, leaning on him for support. Realizing, Demelza did not want to be carried in front of Mrs. Zacky, Ross held her elbow in one hand and his arm about her waist, gliding her along, as if in some sort of polite dance. At the dining table, Ross assisted Demelza, then held the chair for Mrs. Zacky. Rosen came in with the clothes basket full of linen and laid the babe in it.</p>
<p>Sitting at the head of the table, Ross looked at the various dishes laid out for the meal. Nothing fancy, just good hearty food. Apparently Demelza had decided on a range of fare. “I see Demelza has chosen some of my favorites and hope the dishes suit everyone.” Taking a ladle of stew from the tureen, he proceeded to fill each bowl pass and pass it along to the others.</p>
<p>Rosen sat beside her sisters, wondering if they would eat what was offered and not be contrary. But each followed their Mam’s instructions and ate what was put before them.</p>
<p>Throughout the meal, Mrs. Zacky carried the conversation, sharing the status of several of the older residents, some deaths, who be courting, and recent births.</p>
<p>When they finished eating, Demelza looked at the remaining food: “Rosen, please prepare anything left that you Mam might be willing to take home. We not be needing this, have another big meal this evening, not want nothing to go to waste. If’en you be good enough to take what still remains. </p>
<p>Sur not like for us to be wasting food.” Looking at Captain Ross for confirmation of her decision.</p>
<p>Smiling at the thoughtfulness to share what remained, Ross realized Demelza had deliberately prepared more than necessary to offer Mrs. Zacky. Though Zacky made more than the other men he employed, he still had a brood of 10 children, only a few old enough to work above ground. Such a kindness would be appreciated in the Martin home tonight. Especially the children. “Yes, please, as your husband and Captain Henshaw are joining me for the evening meal, I asked Demelza to prepare something substantial, I take pride in sending my guests off well fed. We would be appreciative if you are so good as to take some of this home. My mother taught me the importance of not wasting food.”</p>
<p>“Thank ye Captain Ross. You did have a good Mam, everyone still remember her. A beauty, good Christian woman, full of kindness. Yes, I do recall seeing her delivering baskets and speaking to everyone. Indeed your Mam was well loved by all. She did raise you right. I see how well the young ones enjoyed this, and be pleased to take a bit home for my other children for their evening meal. Thank ye much for the generous offer.”</p>
<p>Rising, Ross repeated the silent dance sweeping Demelza into the library, asking: “Please stay a bit, Demelza will enjoy the company, and I know Rosen is happy to have you visit. I must return to the field for the afternoon, Jud needs reminding and prompting to stay on task. I shall send your children home before dark with some pennies in their pockets. Now, excuse me.” Turning he went to the kitchen. “Rosen, just clear the food and pack what is left for your Mam to take, then please join them and sit. I will instruct Prudie when she returns to clean the dishes and set everything for the evening meal. As it will be mine talk, perhaps you and Demelza can take a tray in by the fire for your meal.”</p>
<p>“Yes Sur, Demelza instructed me and I know what to do.” Rosen watched him leave. Such a man, yet everything he wanted and expected Demelza be one step ahead, knowing him in such a way. Looking at all the remaining food, some barely touched, so much to eat at one meal, Rosen thought this fill the younger children’s bellies for several days. Packing the items, she would ask Mam to have one of the children return the basket, crocks and tins. Soon she had all the remaining food in a big hamper. Preparing a tray of tea and cake she carried it in to the library. Her Mam and Demelza be chatting like old friends, and Demelza holding the babe again and the other two cozied up to her. Surely it not be many years before Demelza have her own brood. Serving the tea, her Mam asking questions about the managing of such a large home.</p>
<p>“No, no experience, just learn some from Prudie as she lived here so long. But try to keep a good house for Captain Ross, he gentry and expect things a certain way. Though he not a cruel or mean spirited man like hear tell of some. Mostly like just ordinary, just clean and neat. Not hard at all to keep the house. Use my time to tend to the garden, but food grown taste better knowing your hard work be in it. And Captain Ross, he did encourage me, buy seeds and sets. So much on the table from what be planted and grow. And scrumping along the lanes still a game, find so many good foods if’en you know where to look in the hedgerows and places. Coming from Illogan, one had to know about scrumping else might go hungry many a night, with me Da and he being so unkind in drink at times. And adding to the larder with a bit of swapping. Preparing food, a joy, put by for future, a good day’s industry.” Suddenly overcome with speaking, Demelza felt her cheeks flush.</p>
<p>“Aye girl, told my Zacky straight off, he never raise a hand to me or the children in anger he find out how sharp my shears be and then that be an end to children. But, Zacky be a good man, not overly fond of drink, and if’en anything too soft on the children, when need correcting expects me to deliver it. But, all know of men who drink or just be cruel and take it out on others. Nothing to be ashamed of in that. Besides, everyone know how Captain Ross whopped him fair. And most said none before ever take you Da in a fight. Put him in his place Captain Ross did. But, Captain Ross not no ordinary a man. He a good man, good master, make a good husband for some young lady. Just needed to find the lady who turn his head. Maybe with the custom of visiting amongst the gentry, he meet a young lady who catch his eye.” Smiling at the thought of Captain Ross settled and happy, be some big celebration when it did occur. Might look to the Spring to know he find someone. A man not mourn forever for the living, especially if’en they be good as dead to him. Time for Captain Ross to see what society might offer him.</p>
<p>Finishing her tea: “I need to head off. Even if Zacky not be home for his supper, need to organize your generosity for those who be there. But, twas a pleasure to visit, see my Rosen, and take a meal with you and Captain Ross. His setting down with all was a great complement. Not many in the gentry be so civil. He one of a kind, not a better man in all of Cornwall.” Smiling at the thought of sharing how generous and polite Captain Ross treat all. Yes, gossip she not approve of, but facts be facts and need sharing. No bad word would cross her lips, but others need to know, even if he above them, Captain Ross treat all with respect. That she would share, flummox the church-bells it would.</p>
<p>“Sorry I not see you to the door, but Rosen can walk to the end of the lane with you. Please remember the basket. Thank you for coming.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Mrs. Zacky left with her children, Demelza realized the ache was returning.  She thought, now be the time to take a soak. Hearing Prudie, come into the house; “Prudie, can you come please?”</p>
<p>Huffing Prudie entered; “What ye need girl? I not able to carry you. Not able to go out to the field again, will need to send Rosen when she get back.”</p>
<p>“No, not carry me, but there be several buckets of water in the back room, and they need heating, please put all you can on the fire.”</p>
<p>When Rosen returned; “If’en you and Prudie can put three of the heated kettles in the tub. Then help me to the backroom and into the tub. And if’en you don’t mind, upstairs in my room find two skirts and two blouses, for me and thee. After your wash, you be wanting clean clothes too. Tomorrow, need to do a wash if you can. Will have Pruide to help.  But, be nice to wear clean clothes.” </p>
<p>Shaking her head in agreement, Rosen secretly glad Demelza meant that she might take a tub bath. Going into the kitchen and taking the large pans, she and Prudie added the hot water to the tub. Returning, together Rosen and Prudie helped Demelza to her feet and to the tub. Balanced on one leg against the tub with Prudie on the other, Rosen removed Demelza’s clothes and together they got her into the tub. </p>
<p>Sinking into the warm water, letting it wash over her, Demelza realized how relaxing this bath felt. No fretting for Captain Ross seeing her naked. Smiling at Rosen; “Please fetch the clean clothes, I’ll need to wash my hair, and you may do yours also.”</p>
<p>Rosen hurried from the room and up the stairs. Finding the few items hung on the pegs, Rosen took the two blouses and two skirts.  Realizing Demelza possessed few clothes, but still kind enough to share.  Back in the washing room, Demelza still sat soaking.  </p>
<p>“I forgot to ask for the soap and washing rag. Please, they be on the shelf in the cupboard.“ Hating being so dependent on others for the smallest of things.</p>
<p>“If’en you like, maybe I wash your hair?” Hoping Demelza would return the favor.</p>
<p>“That would be kind, but you must allow me to wash yours.” Appreciating the kindness of the girl should be returned. Slipping under the water and drenching her hair, Demelza laid back and enjoyed how Rosen gently pulled her fingers over her scalp, careful when she reached the lump, though in truth, that was no longer painful. It wasn’t until the water started to cool, that Demelza slid under the water again and rinsed the soap from her hair. “Thank you Rosen, you be so gentle, did feel ever so good. Suppose you must wash your brothers and sisters’ hair some. Hope I be as nimble as you. Can you reach me the big sheet, open it over the back of that chair, and please call Prudie to come and help me out.”  Realizing standing would still be a challenge without someone strong enough to lift her out or two people helping her. “Then it be your turn in the bath.  But before you get in, must take out some buckets of water and replace with more hot for comfort.” </p>
<p>With help of Rosen and Prudie, Demelza managed to get out of the tub and not collapse on the floor. Once out, sitting on the chair, Demelza wrapped the sheet around her body, and took another large rag to rub her hair.  “Be sorry can’t help you empty some of the water, just throw it out over the small garden.  And Prudie keep the big kettles full so can offer Captain Ross a soak tonight. Usually he do take his tub bath on Saturday night, but he gave up his water for me to use.” Suddenly blushing, Demelza realized Rosen might wonder if she not able to do a bath herself now, how was it managed that night. </p>
<p>Once the tub was filled with the added hot water, Demelza noticed Rosen was still hesitant. “It be safe, just put one toe it, make sure not too hot or too cold. Should be comfortable though.”  Once you sit, just enjoy it, your skin become soft and smooth. Then when you be sure, hold your hands on the rim and slide under, but holding your breath to get your hair completely wet. Then it be my turn to wash your hair.”</p>
<p>Still unsure about this new way to wash, Rosen stood by the tub, then tentatively dipped her toe in, then her whole foot. Taking the lead from Demelza she stepped first one then the other foot in. Finally sinking to sit she smiled. As Demelza promised it was warm and felt so good.  Gripping the sides tight, she slid back and went under, but forgot to hold her breath and came up sputtering.  “Oh, thought I be drawing.” Then took a breath and sunk under again.  When she came up, Demelza took the soap and made a bit of lather and began to gently rub Rosen’s scalp. </p>
<p>“Corr that do feel good, usually hang my head over the bowl and wash myself. Mam to busy and Jinny not willing to do any more, said I be old enough to do myself, but I be required to do it for the younger ones.” Rosen sighed, such a joyous feeling.  Finally, as the water began to cool, she slipped under and rinsed her hair.  Rising out of the tub, Demelza offered the sheet to her. Once both were dressed, Demelza asked: “please go up and bring down the comb and brush. Also, look on my wash stand and find some ribbons, choose what color you like.  Captain Ross sometimes bring a ribbon home and you may have one.” </p>
<p>Letting Rosen comb her hair, gently teasing out the tangles, and then pulled it up with several curls escaping the ribbon. In this moment, Demelza thought she be as spoiled as Mistress Elizabeth Poldark. While the pleasure of another doing her hair seemed such a luxury, depending on others for every little thing, felt awkward and a wanting in lazy. No, she not give up being the one Sur depended on for a little hair combing. No, rather be wanted and needed by Captain Ross. </p>
<p>“Grab the box there, and sit before me. I wish to comb out your hair and tie the ribbon to hold it back.” In the moment, the pleasure of sitting with Rosen, clean, and rested brought a smile. Soon she had all the tangles out and pulled Rosen’s hair and tied it up with the ribbon. Noticing the angle of the sunlight coming into the backroom: “Must help me to the kitchen and be putting the food to finish.” </p>
<p>Rosen slipped her arm under Demelza’s and helped her stand. As they went through the door, Demelza took the broom and used that to help her balance. Sitting at the table, she reviewed all the items for the evening meal. “Put on more water to simmer. And, bring my drippings crock and some milk from the cool room, need to make a dripping pudding. Read how to make this in a book of cooking belonged to Captain Ross’ Mam ‘The Whole Duty of a Woman.‘  He told his Mam be given the book when she married, a gift from her own Mam. Told because she from a big house, his Mam not know how to cook.  But his Mam, she be a good cook, Captain Ross said so. Beside the recipe she wrote ‘one of Ross’ favorites.’ Corr he was surprised first time I did make it. Said as good as his Mam’s. I not be so proud to believe such flattery, but twas kind of him to say.  This one come all the way from a place in the north part of England. Give me the ingredients to be ready to put in the hot drippings. So that pan there, be the right size.”  When Rosen returned with the items Demelza spooned out the drippings into the pan. By now she knew the amount, for this need three eggs and same weight in drippings. Then she whipped together the flour, a  pinch of salt, milk, with the eggs.  “Need to set this to rest then when ready, need the pan be very hot, sizzling when the drop of water touches it, hot drippings. Please set the pan on the top, get it warmed, so soon as Captain Ross comes in, we put it into bake. By time all be washed up and have a drink before sitting down, twill be done.</p>
<p>“For the Herby Pie, pass me some of those boiled potatoes, need to chopped as fine as one might. Please put a big fry pan on the heat, add a good knob of lard and another of butter and let them melt together. Then we need to chop several onions fine, same of the boiled cabbage, shred fine, and put all in the pan.  Please take a big handful of groats and put in a pan of boiling water. Any leftover bread in the bin, give to me to make crumbs. As Rosen handed each item to Demelza, she mixed in some cream, salt, pepper, and some of her other dried herbs. Once the groats were boiled: “Please strain them well, wring as much water out as possible. Now pass me the pan with the other vegetables you did.” Mixing all together, she packed the pan. “Here it be ready, put into bake. And move the ham on the hotter fire. Now, we do aTreacle Tart.  Do make one of your crusts Rosen, be they as good as any of mine. Captain Ross not favor many sweet things, but he does love a Treacle Tart. Easy to make, just bread crumbs, ginger, treacle, egg, cream, salt and some drops of vinegar.” Mixing everything, Demelza poured into the crust Rosen offered.  “Rosen, put it in to bake. Now, vegetables be ready to roast, need rub them good with goose fat.”  Thinking that be enough, good filling food for the men, plenty for Jud, Prudie, Rosen, and herself.  Even be some leftovers for tomorrow's midday meal. Realizing she must ask Jud to choose a chicken and Prudie to pluck it tomorrow. That chore be something she never be comfortable with. </p>
<p>“Now we sit, a cup of tea before all you be asked to do in my place. Please call Prudie in, she do love to prop her feet up and tell how hard she be working when sipping her tea.  Makes for such a merry story.” As Rosen prepared the tea, Demelza wondered, would the girl be happy working at a big house? Certainly Rosen be a hard worker, do all and no complaints.  Might ask Captain Ross what he think, if’en Mrs. Zacky want her girl to go and work away. After all Rosen still be a help to her Mam, and only boys between her and the last sisters. And, with Jinny working above ground, as Mrs. Zacky mentioned her be courting now, probably need money to put a bit aside and save for when there be a wedding.  But working in a house be different than above ground at a mine, there be outside in all weather all year. Might be more opportunities to move up in a big house with a bit of luck and her skills at cooking. Be a whole nother life for Rosen.  But, maybe a year or two before Rosen even go to working above ground at the mine.  </p>
<p>The aroma alerted Demelza the food in the oven needed taking out. Demelza directed Rosen to take and set upon the top to keep warm. Then she told Prudie to set the table for four only. Rosen and she be taking a tray in the library, and same for her and Jud in their room.</p>
<p>“Rosen, please empty the wash basin and fill with clean water, also a fresh bucket beside, and a clean length of linen, put the used one in with all of our clothes. Now, if’en you can help me to the library, be on you and Prudie to serve Captain Ross and your Da.  Recon he be proud of you taking on so much and Captain Ross being saying praise on your work. Once they be fed their main, prepare us plates and bring in here, but might help Prudie, sometimes she be a bit clumsy. When Captain Ross ready for you to clear and offer the treacle tart, he call for you.”  </p>
<p>Hobbling into the library; “Rosen fetch a book from the shelf. If’en you like, while we sit, might read a bit. Been learning, still a long ways till read as quick as Captain Ross. But, as I be getting better, do enjoy the story more. </p>
<p>As soon as Rosen had her settled, the door opened and Captain Ross entered.  “I see you move about without my assistance. Indeed, apparently I need not be your packhorse and bear you around the Nampara?” Smiling at the looks of the girls. Rosen rose and went to the kitchen, apparently already with her instructions. Such was living under the wont of Demelza and her knowing what to do Ross realized.</p>
<p>“No Sur, just not wanting be too much trouble. With the broom and Rosen, can hobble from chair to chair. But, not go far, but if’en you not want to carry me about, think if’en I sit then go up each step like a crab walking backwards. Not need for me to use a stick for that or depend even on Rosen till reach the top. Not want to cause you more bother.” Unsure what Sur was thinking, probably glad to not have hold her and carry her about. </p>
<p>“Nay, until Dwight releases you, I shall remain your gallant. It must not be said I shirk my duties, just be glad I no longer dangle you over my shoulder. Now, I see everything is in order for the meal. I trust you selected some of my favorites and ensured my guests shall not leave here without praise for my table. And, when you desire me, call that I might convey you to your bed.”  Already the smell coming from the kitchen made his mouth water.</p>
<p>“If’en you wish to bathe tonight, tell Rosen. The tub be filled and only requires some hot water put in. I can wait till you be done for the day to go up. If’en Dr. Enys says, might offer, I be glad to take a dram of the laudanum, it do help me sleep through the night. But, not want it till be time to go up.” Surely Captain Ross not need be a worrying about toting her and would want his bath.</p>
<p>Smiling at the Demelza: “Nay no bath tonight, will be late before we finish. If you wish to go up earlier, I will come and carry you. Perhaps tomorrow for a soak, considering I gave up my water for your injury. Now, I believe Henshaw and Zacky are here, and I expect Dwight before long. Do you and Rosen plan to join us?” For a moment the mention of the bath reminded him of Demelza, naked. </p>
<p>“Nay Sur. Already told Rosen we take a plate in here, unless you want us upstairs out of the way.” Wondering, perhaps they should go up and not be in the library.</p>
<p>“No you may rest here, after Dwight will come in and check on you. We shall do our work around the table. Just discussing some plans and options. Call me when you wish.” Hearing Rosen talking to her Da, he waited for them to enter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rosen entered with her father and Henshaw. Doffing their hats; “Good evening.” Offered in unison. </p>
<p>“Pleased to see you looking well mistress, when Dr. Enys came and asked for a girl to come sit you, we be worried, knowing how much Captain Ross depend on you at Nampara. Been worried you badly hurt from the fall. Glad my girl Rosen be a help. Says she enjoy doing things for you, you be a kind mistress.” Zacky pleased that Captain Poldark be satisfied with Rosen. </p>
<p>“Nay, not a mistress, Rosen be almost like a sister. She be a hard worker and kind.” Blushing at being called mistress in front of everyone and not sure how to explain she not be a mistress at Nampara. Glancing at Captain Ross, thinking he would say she just be his scullery maid, yet he looked at her and smiled. A knock on the door and Rosen went to answer.</p>
<p>“Shall we go in, I believe Rosen has everything on the table and I hear Dwight.” As Henshaw and Zacky went out the door, Ross turned to Demelza. “Remember, if you wish to go up, have Rosen fetch me.:</p>
<p>“Yes Sur, but I be good now, gonna read to Rosen after we eat. If’en you need her, just call, she knows to clear the table and serve the treacle tart. Hope Mr. Zacky and Captain Henshaw like it. I know it be your favorite.”  Wondering now if the food be what Captain Ross want for sitting down with the men who work for him, but Sur treat them more like friends.</p>
<p>Listening to the men talking in the dining room, Demelza sighed, should be her serving and doing. Though Rosen be a good worker, still she missed the industry and seeing Captain Ross enjoy his food, and most, being invited to sit with him for the evening meal. </p>
<p>Rosen entered carrying two plates. “Everything be on the table and they be sat to eat, I told Captain Ross, if’en you need anything, I be in here waiting. Demelza said you would call to clear the table and serve the tart. I then helped Prudie take her plates and then fixed our plates. I do believe they all be satisfied with what you made. Sur did say he was glad to have the dripping pudding.”</p>
<p>After they finished eating, Demelza opened the book, it was filled with stories of Cornwall. Captain Ross said the book belonged to his mother, as she loved to read and especially the stories of Cornwall. Looking for one of the shorter stories, she chose the Mermaid of Zennor. Creatures of the sea who often lured men away with their unparalleled beauty no man could resist. The image of a half woman half fish creature, capable of living under the sea, rising, and still come upon the land to steal a man away with their comeliness and the glamour of enchantment. As she read the story each time, the face of Mistress Poldark of Trenwith formed. Surely she was such a creature, beautiful and alluring, capable of drawing the men she bestowed her charms on, thoroughly caught in her web, like the poor fish ensnared and hauled to their death. Every time she read the stories of mermaids rising from the sea, strolling through the town with the fluid grace offered by the water, casting her gaze upon the men. That image of Mistress Poldark swirled when she heard her name. And as Mistress Elizabeth cast her regard the men subcombed smitten by her charms, willing to follow her, giving up everything they cherished in this world.  Yes, power Mistress Poldark possessed, requiring more than one love to follow her. </p>
<p>Though she was slow in her reading, and often stumbled over some of the words, by now she almost knew the tale by heart. When she finished reading this story, Captain Ross called for Rosen. As Rosen rushed to the dining room, a pang of regret crossed her heart, in the moment Demelza wished to be the one Sur depended on and called for, even to just clear the table and serve the treacle tart. Why did it matter so much who cooked or served or cleaned she wondered; but it did, Nampara and Captain Ross defined her world.  Being anything less than needed was a different kind of blow. But she was just a scullery maid, life at Nampara needed servants, not her, she just a jot, easily replaced. Sur kpet Jud and Prudie due to loyalty, they be part of his family for many years, almost part of Nampara. But Captain Ross plucked her from the mud of Swayle, when she be beat and hungry.because he looked kindly on those hurting, but he expected her to work, and fair enough. And yet his kindness continued, but, surely Sur needed her here as his scullery maid, not an invalid. Looking back at the book, the next story was one of her favorites, Tristan and Isolde, but she decided to save that for another night.  </p>
<p>When Rosen returned, they sat quietly, Rosen knitting, while Demleza watched the fire and waited for the men to finish. Finally, Dwight joined them in the library. Rosen rose and went into the dining room to clear the evening meal.</p>
<p>“How are you feeling, Demelza?  May I examine your ankle.” Gently lifting her leg: “I see you have removed the binding. The swelling is still there, I suspect you are not keeping it propped up as you should. Do you wish to take more of the laudanum? I will allow you to take it at night to help you sleep, but during the day, please keep your leg propped up and use only willow bark. Failure to follow my instructions, and it will be Christmas before Ross will no longer need to carry you. And though I feel certain he would be pleased to be at your service, you might tire of having him underfoot and the mine would suffer without his presence. However, Rosen would enjoy staying and I should like an excuse to continue my visits to my favorite patient and enjoy a fine supper. So the choice is yours, keep us all in dangeling in attendance or keep your leg propped up. By the way, your apples were delicious.  But, next year when the apples need harvesting, please tell Ross to have some young boys collect the fruit.” Winding the bandage around her ankle, pleased that the injury to her head had no lasting effects. “I’ll leave the laudanum for you to take, but only before bed.  I hope by the end of the week, if you keep your foot propped up, the need for it and even the willow bark will be gone.  </p>
<p>Demelza watched Dwight examine her foot; “Only removed the binding for a bath and forgot to bind it up again. I do try to keep my leg up, but just sitting be so tiresome. Need to stay busy, do my work, inconvenient to sit with it propped. But, not want to cause more work for Sur, so be doing what you tell me, I promise.” </p>
<p>‘Well, until tomorrow then.  But, please try to keep your leg elevated.” Rising, Dwight looked at Ross watching from the doorway. “Demelza is coming along, she just needs to keep her leg propped up. I expect you to see that she follows my instructions. She may take the laudanum at night.”</p>
<p>As Dwight left, Ross crossed the room to Demelza: “Are you ready to go up to bed? I’ll have Rosen bring up the laudanum when she finishes clearing.” Leaning down, he slipped his arms around her body and pulled her standing then lifted her in his arms. As he did she looped her arms around his neck. For a moment, he thought she stroked his neck and a slight tingle ran down his back. Taking the stairs slowly, Ross watched Demelza’s face, her eyes cast down, her face laid against his chest.  In this moment, he felt a kind of intimacy. He knew Demelza attended him when he returned to Nampara after a day of excess; drinking and brooding. Yes too much drink and too much thought, though days less now, still when a chance encounter with Elizabeth summoned his memories of what passed between them and what he hoped, he adjourned her company and drank at the Red Lion till the publican ordered his horse and sent him on his way. Always, upon arriving home, there Demelza waited, sitting by a single candle, darning or reading or shelling beans. When he stumbled in, slurring an order for Jud to attend to his horse, Demelza shushed him, promising it would be done. Then she slipped his arm over her shoulders and supported him up the stairs. In his room she guided him to his bed, knelt and removed his boots, socks, jacket, and shirt. Slumping onto the bed, not even a thank you muttered, just a go to bed Demelza offered.  But, in the morning, his horse, not rudely stabled, but the saddle and pack neatly over the sawhorse, the tack hung. The remnants of fresh hay and a bit of corn, not how Jud settled the animal, only Demelze took such care and concern. Waiting for his return, attending to his needs, then caring for the horse, all accomplished by this slip of a girl. A few turns of carrying her seemed less a chore and more of an honor to her patience and constancy.</p>
<p>“Goodnight Demelza. Have Rosen knock upon my door when she goes down in the morning and I will come and carry you down.” Looking at the woman child lying beneath him. “But, you must follow Dwight’s instructions, else I shall be required to serve as your sumpter till Christmas.” Patting the girl on the head. </p>
<p>“Yes Sur, I be wrong to expect so much from you, and will do as Dr. Enys requires. You be needed at the mine and doing your other business. From now, will sit and keep my leg propped up to heal so I be doing my job and leaving you to do yours.” Aching to continue the closeness of his body to hers but chastised at being a nuisance to Sur, she determined to heal as quickly as possible and do all that Dr. Enys prescribed.  “Thank you Sur, you be ever so kind to me.” As Ross laid her upon the bed, for the moment the desire to pull him down, to cling to him and have his body mold against hers. That he did not immediately untangle from her gave a poignancy to her thoughts. Though bonded as master and servant, the gulf was as wide as Cornwall to the moon.</p>
<p>Smiling at the girl, Ross turned and left the room.  As he reached the library, Rosen came in and Garrick rushed past to join Demelza. Preparing the laudanum and Port; “Here is Demelza’s ease for the night.  In the morning, when she is ready, call for me.  Somehow we must keep her sitting, though I am at a lost to know what that might take. Do you have everything you need here Rosen? Your father spoke how well-pleased his is with your work.  I shared how well you do all that is asked. It is good to have you here to take on Demelza’s work.”</p>
<p>With a bob of her head; “No Sur, all I need be ready for me.  Be a fine home, goodly people. I do enjoy what is offered.  Demelza be very kind and you be treating me good.  Thank you.” Taking the offered glass Rosen headed up the stairs.  </p>
<p>Sitting on the bed waiting for Rosen, Demelza took the glass and downed the contents.  Knowingly, she moved the chamber pot next to the bed and helped Demelza upon it. Finished, Rosen moved it, then offered the basin for Demelza to wash her face and hands.  Removing their clothes and putting on their night shifts, they got into the bed and shifted Garrick. </p>
<p>“Thank you Rosen for all you done for me and Captain Ross. The next few days be quiet, just cooking and the wash, but I believe I be able to do some scrubbing sitting next to the washtub, if’en you and Prudie can do the wringing and hanging out. Tomorrow be a fair day, a bit of breeze and full sun, clothes dry quickly, then sitting I do the ironing of Captain Ross’ clothes.  He do like his shirts crisp and neatly hung.”</p>
<p>Rolling over, the image of Captain Ross when he removed his shirt to change and she in the room filled her mind. Tall, almost lanky some did say, but each muscle evident, borne from his hard work in the mine and in the fields. Doing the same work as his men, not like other mine owners who left the hard and dangerous work to poorly paid men. Rarely did any of the owners even attend, except when a celebration of a new vein of ore.  But Captain Ross he be below ground often, his shirt bore the evidence of mine dust. Shaking his shirts at the end of the day, seeing the particles float away and hanging it in the window to release the smell of the mine from the fabric. Little acts, not noticed by Captain Ross, but important for her to perform, bonding him to her, if only through small amenities. Though Ross lacked knowledge of her habits, doing those acts fulfilled a longing. Daily thanks for the gladness of being at Nampara and with him.</p>
<p>Waking, Demelza felt Garrick, wedged between her and Rosen. Petting him he stood, stepped off the bed, and waited at the door.  </p>
<p>The movement roused Rosen. “The two of you be as one. I will let him out, then return to help you dress.”</p>
<p>“Please,the chamber pot first, like Garrick, I need to relieve myself. Then put my clothes on the bed. By the time you come back, I be ready to go down, and you can knock on Captain Ross’ door.  Most days if he not want waking early to ride to Truro or Charleston, I let him sleep till breakfast be ready.  Not like to be the cause of his days being longer.  But, until Dr. Enys says I may come and go on my own, have to depend on him to carry me. And you been such a help Rosen. Thankful for you being here.  Will be happy to get about on me own, but will miss you. Not for me to say, but you be a good worker. If’en you think some day, maybe your Mam can let you go to a big house for work. Be different than working above ground. Mean you have to live away from your family.  That be hard for you and all.  Not so hard for me, here be where I require.” Immediately worrying she overstepped her right to put ideas in Rosen’s head, Demelza began to stand for moving to the chamber pot.</p>
<p>After helping Demelza, Rosen went down and let Garrick out, then put the kettle on to boil.  Returning upstairs, she saw Captain Ross had cracked his door, already waiting.  Going into Demelza’s room she sat on the bed dressed and waiting.  “Let me stay here till Sur be ready. You dress and go down.”</p>
<p>Quickly changing, Rosen went to the door, outside stood Captain Ross, somehow knowing Demelza be ready for him.  “Demelza be dressed and ready Sur.” Going down the stairs, no longer wondering about the time the two spent together.  Close in their thoughts, but yet they kept apart as if bridled by unseen hands. Not her burden, they treat her good and behave like fine Christain people must. Be a shame that Captain Ross gentry and Demelza mining stock. If’en they be born of same society, well, might be a different outcome. But, Captain Ross proved he a good and decent master, and Demelza not put on airs.  Just live as master and scullery maid for all the unkindness be told about them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By Friday, Dwight declared as long as she agreed to keep her foot propped up when she sat, by Sunday, she could go back to her regular chores. Though when possible, she ought to sit.</p>
<p>On Saturday, Demelza asked Rosen to help her choose some items from her pantry to send along as a thanks to her parents for allowing Rosen to stay away so long. She selected several jars of jam, a ham, a chine of mutton, a dozen eggs, a basket of root vegetables, 8 loaves of bread baked that morning. Demelza wanted to send two laying hens, but needed to ask Sur, and wanted to do that in private. Those Jud could take over later in the week if Sur agreed.  If’en Mrs. Zackie wait, after a few months, more chicken born mean more laying hens and a few roosters to put in the stew pot every few months.  But, giving away livestock was something she had no right to decide, only Captain Ross. </p>
<p>On Saturday night, as Rosen cleaned the kitchen, Ross sat with Demelza in the library. “This will be your last night carried up the stairs. Shall you go over my shoulder or like a lady? Smiling at the thought of the first time he carried her, half addled from her fall, but naked. </p>
<p>On the settle, biting her lip in anticipation, Demelza hungered for the feel of Ross; to encircle his neck, slip her hands along the nape where his hair curled, rest her head against his chest, listen to his heart beat, and inhale his very essence. Wishing the journey up the stairs might never end. Yet what did Sur feel as he cradeled her, anything more than the delivery of his chattel from room to room. </p>
<p>“Sur you not need to carry me tonight, I can manage with the banister on one side and Rosen the other.  Not want to take advantage of your kindness and all.  You done more than should, feel like I taken too much of your time and care.” Secretly wanting him to carry her, but feeling guilty. Been a week since her tumble and every morning and night Captain Ross carried her. The journey so personal neither spoke, she unable to to say anything, and he quiet holding her. Tomorrow, they must resume their old custom. </p>
<p>“I learned when in the war, Dwight decides, and he said Sunday. We both must obey the good doctor.  Just once more I shall serve as your dashing gallant.   I assume you still prefer being carried like a lady. I know you </p>
<p>At the turn on the stair, he paused and gently pulled Demelza closer. With that she faced the window and gasped; rising, large and orange the full moon.</p>
<p>“Sur, it be the harvest moon and workers be fortunate with this one.”</p>
<p>“Really Demelza, what magical knowledge do you possess about the Moon?” Shifting her onto the sill so that both might gaze out together.</p>
<p>“Corr, not so much magic, just know what people be doing for all these years living and harvesting. All know the moon rising in the evening brings fair weather, so next few days be dry, no rain. Longer days to collect the corn with no worry of damp ruining the grain.   And appreciating that the moon carry light into the night. By the time most folks finish, with the weather warm and dry, some not return home. And, expect a crop of children nine months hence. The full moon does make people want to seek another out. They find a comfy bower and talk late into the night and some not able to resist.”  She wanted to say join, but lacked the courage to speak of men and women so free, giving themselves.</p>
<p>Looking at Demelza speak of others joining “I shall note your prediction Demelza and write it down to see if you are a Cassandra.” Turning from the window and continuing the climb up the stairs. Did the full moon inspire her to think of finding someone, was she thinking of meeting young men and taking walks?  Suddenly he thought of the past few months, had she begun to take more walks into Sawyle or linger at the mine when she brought his lunch? Try as he might, he could not recall such behavior, but did he really notice all she did? Maybe he should insist that Demelza take her Saturday afternoons off, not hang about Nampara, waiting to see if he returned home for an evening meal. Even Sundays, attending church would allow her to mingle with the locals, and though he did not attend, perhaps he should encourage her to go. Most of Demelza’s free time she spent at Nampar, working in the garden, putting food away, looking for chores. No, once Demelza resumed her normal routine, suggesting she spend more time with people her age. And, that meant meeting the young men. Yes, Demelza needed a bit of time away from Nampara and from him.</p>
<p>Reaching her bedroom, Ross pushed the door open and laid Demelza upon the bed. For a moment her arms remained around his neck, as if pulling him upon her, and the urge to simply lie beside her suddenly formed. Then her arms slipped away and the bond faded.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 21</p>
<p>Waking, it was Sunday, the day Dr. Enys promised she might resume her duties. Snuggled beside her Garrick, and the still sleeping Rosen. This morning with Rosen now her guest, she again might have control of Nampara, be both a relief and a pleasure. Rising, being as quiet as she could, Demelza dressed and went out, glancing at Captain Ross’ shut door, she went downstairs on her own. Sliding her hand along the banister, the wood cool and smooth, a sense of belonging. Yes, being recovered meant Sur no longer burdened with her, but also that the life living safe and comfortable serving Captain Ross might resume. </p>
<p>This morning Rosen sat and watched her prepare the meal, and though the girl kept insisting she must be allowed to do something, but Demelza rejected every offer, insisting twas gladness and a pleasure preparing a meal for her for all her help and good work.  Today, Rosen be going home. The basket of food packed, Jud grudgingly commissioned to carry the bundle to Zacky’s. Grumbling all the while “t’aint right, t’ain fair, a body be expected to be about before noon on a Sunday.” But the complaint, his standard litany said out of Captain Ross’ hearing, offered as his moan of such injustice heard by Prudie who silently nodded in commiseration, while both she and Rosen turned and squashed a giggle. Captain Ross insisted Rosen remain till late afternoon, but offered it was only to monitor Demelza as she returned to her duties.  </p>
<p>Determined to make this the best meal, Demelza stood in the cool pantry and selected a chine of beef to roast. This one of her favorites, as a child living in Illugun, meat rarely brought into the house, and then always part of a stew or pie, only a few bits for each person, as a pound might only be chopped so much before being lost with the vegetables to serve nine sitting around a table. </p>
<p>Taking the beef, she shared how to prepare it with Rosen: “You want a nice size roast cause it do shrink with cooking. Make sure to wipe it dry, then must rub pepper, salt, mace &amp; two penny worth of saltpeter over it.  This now be rolled up, but lay in some cut small sweet herbs first, then roll up tight and tie with some string.  Now take your pan and make a bed of sliced onions thick, and place the beef on that.  Once all prepared, you may cover it or not. I do, if the piece be not overly large, it will take 5 hours baking. Read how to do cook beef in a book of cooking written down by Captain Ross’ Mam. When this be finished, meat be so tender. At the end, have the drippings, and from that make a drippings pudding for Captain Ross.  You did enjoy that one we made for your Da and Captain Henshaw .”</p>
<p>Pleased at the meat set to cook, Demelza went into the storage and sorted the potatoes, looking for those of the same size. Chatting with Rosen:  “Boiled potatoes be easy to make, peel now, set to cook later, not take so long.”  Sitting at the table peeling the potatoes, and placing in a pan with water. </p>
<p>“Your Mam probably fix these just the same. Boil till cooked, but not turn to mush. Then swim them in butter with a bit of salt and pepper.”</p>
<p>Turning to prepare the bread, several day’s worth, fresh for the meals today, but for tomorrow and Tuesday, let them go a bit to make for better slicing and putting meat and cheese for the lunches over the next few days. Setting up a big bowl of dough to rise near the fire, a good four loaves she expected from this. Going back to the storage bins she selected a range of vegetables. Parsnips, carrots, and onions sliced, washed, dried, then wiped with goose fat and set aside till nearly time to pull the roast. Sorting through the few remaining mushrooms, Demelza realized one of her first chores out of the house be to find more.  Hunting for mushrooms was a covert joy. Unwilling to allow anyone else along, she knew the best spots around the farm, and even further away. With Garrick as her only companion, leaving as soon as Sur left for the day, the morning spent roaming always resulted in an assortment of these gleaned. Smiling, mushrooms another dish Captain Ross favored.  Today she planned to simply simmer with butter and some herbs, but served with everything else, made for a tasty addition to the meal, another dish Captain Ross enjoyed.</p>
<p>Trying to recall something different for after the meal, but decided on a Hunter’s Pudding, as in this was another one book with a mark that Ross enjoyed.  Preparing the ingredients, carefully measuring each, then making the dough, and finally wrapping in the linen, she set it to boil. Served with a sauce of equal parts of butter, sugar, and brandy warmed and spooned over make this sweet and a pleasure. Preparing it, and thinking of the special ingredients, Demelza realized this and many of the meals eaten here fell beyond what the Zacky’s served, too dear to buy and serve for a family of ten. This meal, her desire to delight Captain Ross at her return to cooking for him, also served as a last treat for Rosen. </p>
<p>Once she organized the meal, Demelza asked: “Being wanting to see my garden, the stalks and plants no longer bearing need be pulled up, and any remaining tender plants must be harvested.  But, you be welcome to sit inside, not required to just hang about, but do enjoy your company.”</p>
<p>Unwilling to be left on her own without a chore, Rosen quickly followed Demelza and pulled on her thin cloak. Demelza chose Ross’ old over jacket, though the sun shone, the wind pulled a bit from the north-east and in any shade a chill cast like a shadow be felt. As they left the house, each grabbed two buckets.  In the garden, Demelza, familiar with each plant, quickly removed any barren ones. Those still hanging with something, she evaluated and determined if possible to collect for the pantry, leave to grow, or must become a treat for the animals.  Within an hour, few plants remained, and a large bundle ready for the pigs, with a small one for the chickens piled to feed them over a few days. Beside the protective wall, the buckets full, and several more fetched by Rosen needed to be organized.  Taking four of the buckets to the earth cellar, Demelza made quick work of putting the vegetables in storage.  Returning to the garden, the girls took the remaining buckets into the back room.  </p>
<p>“We just leave them here for now.  Want to look over my flowers, some just give their bloom one season and then done.  Want to pull them up, this be my way to spend my free time on Sunday.”</p>
<p>“Some do speak that those at Nampara only come to church on special holy days.” Rosen suddenly repeating gossip, but unable to understand why Captain Ross not require his servants go to church, nor why he not often attend. Some of the tattlers stated Captain Ross so besot with the Mistress of Trenwith, he not able to encounter the lady and her husband, his own cousin at the church. Such wicked desires for another man’s wife, be told right in the Bible as a great sin.  Surely such pinning for a woman now married to another, a man know he be sinning and need go to church and hear the sermon against such.  But, Captain Ross not be concerned with his sins. Still, Rosen accepted what passed between Captain Ross and Demelza be no more than right between master and servant. And show Captain Ross be a good man surely.</p>
<p>Another hour spent in the garden clearing and collecting and by now both agreed a cup of tea and sit near the fire be a fine thing.  Returning to the house, Rosen realized this be the first day, Captain Ross not hanging about. Wanting to know, but not sure if it be her place to ask, Rosen accepted maybe this day be most like what be normal for Captain Ross and Demelza. Cooking a breakfast and they sat and enjoyed it together. But as Demelza cleared the table she shared; “Since this be Rosen’s last day, Captain Ross said they to treat the day as special. Since she not had her day off last Sunday, make it like a holiday. So, Captain Ross usually not have much for his breakfast, but this week, he give up his time to carry her about the house. Need to show him and you I be appreciative for what been done.”</p>
<p>Sitting and sipping a cup of tea, Prudie kept the conversation flowing asking questions about Rosen’s family and everyone in the village.  Seemed no matter what Rosen told, Prudie already knew and added history and predictions of each person discussed. The span of knowledge Prudie held about each family within 10 miles riding, brought a smile to Demelza’s face. For a woman without a past till she joined with Jud those years ago, Prudie possessed an insatiable desire for connections. Even if those only be by knowing other’s concerns and private business, Prudie knew something of their business. Yet, Demelza realized, Prudie never spoke a word against Captain Ross, or his father. Some deeply held appreciation for the life she experienced at Nampara, or some loyalty to old Joshua Poldark, or the decency of Captain Ross to respect his father’s servants seemed to define Prudie on that behavior.  </p>
<p>After Demelza cleared the kitchen, she put the other dishes on to cook. Ordinarily, she might go for a walk to the cove, at the back of Nampara. There she often sat, watching the sea, hoping to see the seals, enjoying the warm sun, and made lists of the coming week’s work, or if she went when the tide be out, might collect some creatures stranded in the tide pools, and pry a few shellfish off to go in a dish for Captain Ross. Today, not wanting to take any chance of causing her ankle to ache, that pleasure she avoided.  </p>
<p>Instead Demelza thought a walk around the nearest hedges, to discover if any edible plant plant for transplanting into her garden be found. Asking if Rosen might like to search for some herbs, the two again donned their cloak and coat and went out with a bucket each and Demelza her small knife and digging spoon. An old spoon she found tucked in a box in the kitchen, but with a large bowl and long handle, perfect for reaching into deep hedges.  Another spoon just like she kept in the kitchen for stirring the large pot.  </p>
<p>After a week of sitting inside since her fall, leaving the house only a few times, the walk reminded her of slipping away from her life and all the responsibilities in Illugun. Here at Nampara, caring for the house, the garden, and doing all the things to make Captain Ross be happy, be like an honor more than work. Not wanting to cause Captain Ross any extra chores, she resisted asking Sur to fetch her in and out the house.</p>
<p>But, finally on Sunday, Demelza enjoyed the freedom to go about and so they walked along the back stone wall. Facing south, with stone walls along each side, this field was the last harvested and so the cattle still grazed in another field, perhaps tomorrow she tell Jud to  move them here to enrich the land with their manure. Demelza expected to find few things here, so often she explored, and any found, immediately took half and left half to continue to grow. But, perhaps something for Rozen to take back to her Mam’s garden. Thorny brambles from the blackberries, now barren, well picked earlier in the season. Often served with just fresh cream or when she had enough, became preserves for the winter. However, today nothing remained to find, but still on the leeward side of the hedge, walking in the sunshine Demelza realized the importance of freedom to go about and not depending on others to provide your care.    </p>
<p>Returning to the house, Demelza suggested Rosen pack. At that Rosen glanced at what she wore, the clothes offered by Demelza, while her own items, washed, ironed, and waiting upstairs. Assuming Demelza expected her to change and leave these behind, she dropped her eyes. Though, these belong to someone before, still something quite different from what she received from Jinny, and those often others in the village wore before offered to her Mam.  What Demelza shared be the nearest to new clothes she ever given. Still, wearing them this week, such a pleasure, but certainly Demelza meant for her to return them, remembering how few items she saw hanging in the cupboard. </p>
<p>Noticing how Rosen looked down at the clothes, Demelza realized Rosen must think her suggestion to pack meant she wanted her clothes returned. “Should you wish to wash first, please do, but I wish to gift you those items you now wear. If’en you consider accepting them, I be honored.” Though she had few items to wear, just a change to wash truly all she required.</p>
<p>“Thank you Demelza, these be ever so fine, will wash and keep them for my Sunday church attendance.” Fearing the offer might only be a suggestion, but Rosen felt the craving to own them. Tomorrow be washday and she intended to keep them for good, special times. Going upstairs to wash and change, Rosen realized her time at Nampara be ending soon. </p>
<p>By the time Rosen returned her new clothes tucked in her basket she placed on the hall table, all the dishes be sitting on the stove top warming till Captain Ross appeared. Watching, Demelza suddenly went to the back room and filled the wash basin with warm water.  Surely Demelza possessed sussing skills, for as she came into the dining room carrying a platter with most of the bowls and plates full of food, the back door opened and she heard Captain Ross call for Demelza. Setting the dishes on the table, Demelza returned to the kitchen and brought the roast in. Following behind her, Captain Ross entered the dining room and looked at the table full of food.</p>
<p>“Excellent choices Demelza, all of my favorites. I hope Rosen enjoys these as much I.” Smiling at Demelza.</p>
<p>“Yes Sur, a body be glad to return and do her chores. Rosen been such a help, but Dr. Enys said I be allowed to go about and do. Hope my skills be as before.” </p>
<p>As they sat, Captain Ross sliced the roast and placed a large slab on her plate. In this week, Rosen realized she had eaten more meat than in a month at home. </p>
<p>“Rosen, we shall sit and enjoy our last meal, and after, I need to ride to Trenwith and meet with Francis. If you like, I can save you the walk as I pass by your home on the way. Will offer your parents my thanks for your work and pay your father your wages.  However, here are two groats just for you.” Smiling as he handed the coins to the girl.  A look of awe on her face, Rosen perhaps never actually possessed her own pay. Most children began work abou seven if put out of the house for employment, but even then, their wages paid to their father. And truly a girl might never receive the money directly. Such was the arrangement with Demelza’s father, the pound he paid Tom Carne, Jud delivered the coin on the last day of the year. For all her work, Demelza received nothing, every pence swallowed by Tom. This year, Ross determined to pay the girl several pennies for all her wor left under Garricks bowl as a surprise. </p>
<p>As Rosen gushed with offers of thanks and praise for such generosity, he glanced at Demelza.  Her eyes, glistening, tears, for the loss of Rosen or something else. Though he read philosophy, understanding this girl exceeded the wisdom of the ancients. Watching her eyes drop, with the thought of going to Trenwith, the image of Elizabeth formed. He knew well how his uncle held court after church on Sunday afternoons. The family gathered in one of the rooms according to the season to catch the warmth of the sun or a cool breeze, the men read or talked about the issues on the estate or the mine or politics, while sipping each gentleman’s preferred tipple. The women sat reading, doing needlework, or playing music while chatting quietly in the corner. Before his Mam died, they frequently accompanied Uncle Charles and Aunt Verity home after church for dinner. And even after Grace died, he continued to join the family on Sundays. So close in friendship, Aunt Verity and his Mam, she continued the custom for him and Claude Anthony, Joshua no longer attending or interested in anything which reminded him of his joy with Grace.  Sadly, when Aunt Verity passed, Ross felt the loss of each woman who loved him and found other diversions for his Sundays.</p>
<p>But, today the need to speak with Francis seemed paramount. The thought of seeing Elizabeth both excited and vexed him. The desire to take her hand, slip away from the eyes of the others, watch her timid smile and cheeks stain red as he whispered his words of devotion, that memory now seared his heart. Still, though seeing her now married to Francis bitter as gall, like cheap gin which bright the crapulance, he succumbed to the need in spite of the pain endured after.</p>
<p>As they finished Demelza rose and walked with Rosen, following Captain Ross to the paddock. Watching him quickly saddle his horse and mount. Reaching for Rosen, Demelza pulled her close and hugged the girl.  “Goodbye Rosen, your help be more than kind and appreciated.  Maybe when I go for a walk to the mine I might stop and say hello.”</p>
<p>Helping Rosen onto the mounting stairs, Captain Ross pulled the horse close, caught the girl about her waist and placed her in front of him: “Do not wait for me Demelza, I may sup at Trenwith if an offer is made and talk long into the evening with the family.” Turning the horse, Ross rode out the lane with Rosen clinging to the saddle pommel.</p>
<p>Standing and watching till Captain Ross reached the road and turned towards the village where the Martin’s lived, but knowing his yearning be at Trenwith. Demelza felt the tears well in her eyes, blinking them away, she called to Garrick, turned and walked towards the house.  Yes, her fall required Captain Ross be from his wonted life. He be generous and brought Doctor Enys to see her, hired Rosen, and carried her, but that because Sur be a kindly man. His requirements of his scullery maid not enough to satisfy all he be longing for. No, tonight she knew Captain Ross be returning late, full of Brandy, staggering, calling for Jud to put the horse away, and stumbling up the stairs. So tonight she needed to sit and wait for him to return to Nampara from Trewith. What he desired dwelled there, but what he possessed existed here. Waiting, opening the door, offering her shoulder as Sur stumbled in and went up to his bed. In his room, help him remove his boots and shirt before he rolled onto his side, already asleep. Instead of trying to raise the dead and pull Jud from his bed, she would go to the barn and care for the beast, fresh water and feed, hang the saddle and tack. Locking the house for the night and at his room, push his door open and see Captain Rosd be covered. In her room with Garrick, she would climb into bed and remember what it felt like being held in his arms, carried to bed by the handsome hero as be told in the old stories. Yes, this week seemed but a dream, but life at Nampara must return to normal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 22</p><p>Standing in the doorway Ross paid Zacky the girl’s wages. Though Mrs. Zacky invited him to come and sit for just a bit, wanting to thank him proper for the kindness of taking Rosen, he begged to leave, being expected at a meeting with his cousin at Trenwith.  Though not true, it allowed him a way to refuse the offer without offense. Mounting, he spurred his horse back to the road.  Riding hard he met Dwight at the end of the lane to Trenwith. </p><p>“Is there illness? Or?” For a moment, he thought Elizabeth, yes before Verity, Francis, or Uncle Charles, Elizabeth shifted in his mind, a fear for her.</p><p>“No, not illness as such, Elizabeth fainted, and they could not convince Doctor Choake to leave his home on a Sunday for such a minor complaint. The lady possesses a delicate constitution, so bed rest for the week and a special diet. Unless Choake attempts to bleed her dry, his remedy for everything from the plague to pregnancy, I expect Elizabeth to regain her strength with rest.” </p><p>A reminder, Elizabeth, so slight, still a wisp of a girl, the girl he loved. And yet, her decision to marry Francis changed all their futures. For a moment, he imagined Elizabeth living at Nampara, managing the house with only Prudie, and in that instant he knew, Elizabeth deserved better.  “Twill be all blood without groats.” something Joshua said when he told his father of his plan to marry Elizabeth. Yet, his father smiled and promised to speak to her father regarding their pledge before he left for the war in the colonies.  </p><p>“Then my visit with the family must wait. The worry for Elizabeth...” Unable to finish the thought. Gazing towards Trenwith for a moment more, Ross turned his horse to ride alongside Dwight. </p><p>“Perhaps a stop by the kiddlywink. None of the public houses may open on a Sunday, but old Molly Trehar opens her door to a visitor or two on an evening.  Give the woman a wink and she always finds a bottle of something stronger. Join me if you will. This week lingering at Nampara, with only short visits to the mine each day.” Breaking off, yes this week left him feeling restless and tethered. Or was it that old ache to see her. His encounters with Elizabeth became sporadic as he spent less time in Swayle, working at the mine and on the land. Yet this week, from seeing Demelza naked to carrying her up to bed, awoken feelings, ones only imagined for Elizabeth before returning to Cornwall, and resolved only with a visit to Margaret.  </p><p>“If you like, as the nights grow long, Sunday evenings seem the darkest to sit alone. How is my favorite patient?” Dwight noticed Ross’ happy expression slipped to apprehension on hearing him share that it was Elizabeth he tended.  Yes, he knew of the pledge Elizabeth and Ross made and how upon discovering her decision to marry Francis sent the man into a spell of melancholia and remorse. Only recently Ross seemed to find a way to a new purpose, but something about Elizabeth still seized the man’s heart at times.  Would that another might yet extinguish that desire and allow Ross to find satisfaction if not love. </p><p>Indeed, old Molly Trehar, kept their glasses refilled, though Ross drank two glasses for each one he quaffed. Comfortable friends forged during the war, this night Dwight realized Ross required a presence, nothing more. For the most they sat together in silence.  Finally, all the other patrons doffed their hats and left with only he and Ross lingering. Suggesting he needed to rise early tomorrow, Dwight stood to leave.  </p><p>“Nay, I must go along also.” Pulling money from his pouch, Ross dropped the coins on the table and followed Dwight out the door.  Mounting their horses, Dwight turned for his cottage, but at the crossroad watched to ensure Ross headed to Nampara. Surely Ross realized any future with Elizabeth ceased when she married Francis. Still so deep in drink, he worried about Ross’ ability to bridle his adour.  </p><p>The kitchen cleaned, Demelza decided to patch several of Ross’ shirts. If left, the small tears became large holes. Watching the single clock upon the shelf, soon all sewing completed she moved the candle to the table and sat to practice her letters.  Opening the book to the story of Tristan and Iseult, she began to copy it.  None that she knew bore the name of Isolde, but pondered how beautiful the young woman who loved one man but obligated to marry another broke her vows. Was that what happened with Elizabeth, in love with Ross, and he her, but she given to another as wife.  Could either resist for long and not give in to their desires. Copying a line describing Tristan, Demelza wrote Ross, for Iseult, Elizabeth. Reading the line of how the two loved, a cold shiver passed over her.  Tearing the sheet, she threw it upon the fire and watched it burn.  Garrick raised his head and she rose to meet Captain Ross at the door.  As she expected, Sur be so drunk, he staggered and put his arm over her shoulder.</p><p>“What keeps you awake tonight Demelza? Order Jud to tend to my horse.” Ross swayed as he removed his jacket and missed the peg. </p><p>Stooping, she picked it up and placed it on the peg. Moving to the stairs, Ross followed her, but stumbled and she lifted his arm over her shoulder. Tonight, Sur required her assistance to his bed. </p><p>Once in his room Ross sat on the bed as Demelza removed his boots, socks, and pulled his shirt off, lying back he turned his head to look at her, watching as she hung his shirt on the back of the door. Thinking of the week past, carrying Demelza, putting her to bed because the girl needed him, he smiled and meant to offer praise for her kindness, but the drink muddled his thoughts and tangled his words. Barely speaking: “Please, here, you to bed.”</p><p>Thinking he needed her, Demelza bent her head close to hear and her hair floated against his cheek. Looking into her eyes, he lifted the curls and brushed it away from face and smiled at her. As he drifted off to sleep, Demelza pulled the cover over him and watched him sleep.  Yes, tonight Ross drank because his Iseult slept beside her husband and he must wait till Elizabeth be free. Suddenly the thought cast a gloom and she shivered. </p><p>Still, tonight Sur came home to Nampara and found her waiting.  Going down the stairs with Garrick, she took a lantern and went to the barn.  As the horse ate his feed, she removed the saddle and tack, filled his bucket with water and returned to the house. Locking the door, she blew out the light and went up the stairs in the dark. Preparing for bed, she thought of the morning to come, everything be back to Sur’s wont, she providing all Captain Ross need during the day and accompany him up the steps each night. Petting Garricks head, Demelza slipped into sleep, and escaped into dreams of a handsome hero who cherished her beyond all others.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>